Trouble with Birthdays
by FMAGal219
Summary: After a horrible incident after a mission gone wrong, Ed's stuck in the hospital while Al and the others worry their hearts out. When Ed wakes up though, something is missing that could be important later on. Contains- Crazy doctors, Parental fluffiness, insaneness, and adorable brotherly love. There's a little Fem!Ed at the beginning, but that changes in about the 6th chapter.
1. Chapter 1- New Mission

Hey people, this is my first FanFiction on here! I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist what-so-ever, but it would be so cool if I did. All rights go to the fabulous Hiromu Arakawa and her awesome creativeness and beautiful drawings.

Summery- Ed and Al are off to another mission, but after a horrible mishap, Ed's stuck in the hospital. With only a couple of days before his birthday, Al tries his best to cheer up his hospitalized brother. When they get back to Central though, they notice some disturbing differences with the blond.

Time period- Somewhere after the "Barry the Chopper" episode. Although, Ed's back to 15-years-old in this one, not 12. Does that make sense?

"That's not fair and you know it isn't!" Ed yelled at his superior, who was casually sitting in his chair with his chin resting upon his folded hands.

"I don't make the orders, Fullmetal, I just distribute them." Mustang said from his chair, receiving a loud groan from the teen.

"But why do _I_ have to do it? It's not like it's all that important anyway." Ed complained, huffing at the end and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Mustang rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm pretty sure people going _missing_ is important." He said. It was Ed's turn to roll his eyes.

"I know that! I meant it's not important to my research." Ed told him, his tone full of sarcasm.

"You should learn how to respect your superiors more, Fullmetal. I plan on becoming Furher one day. You'll be forced to show me respect." Roy pointed out, making Ed moan.

"I surely hope not. I'll leave Amestris if that happens." The blond alchemist said, but he eventually smiled and showed that the conversation was fun to him.

He eventually threw his hands in the air with an exaggerated sigh. "Fine! I'll go on the freakin' assignment! But you'll owe me one, Mustang."

Mustang smirked then feigned surprise. "Me? Owe you? For what?" he asked and Ed just turned around and started walking to the door. "For making me stop what I'm doing and going to do _your_ work." Ed told him.

With that said, Ed walked out the room with a wave of his hand.

Mustang stared at the door for a little while longer before snapping his attention back to his ringing phone. He picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, a little annoyed at the sudden disturbance in his thoughts.

"_Hey there, Roy! Nice hearin' from ya!_" Hughes' cheery voice came from the other end.

"Hughes, what is it this time? I'm kinda busy right now." Roy said, eyeing the pile of paperwork stacked on his desk.

"_I just wanted to say… It's my darling Elycia's birthday here soon! I just wanted to know what you're getting her. She's growing up so quickly! She's turning Four soon!" _You could hear the smiles in Hughes' voice.

"Hughes. I know that's a very good thing but," Roy paused, suddenly annoyed and was about to blow the phone up. "If you call me in the middle of work to talk about your daughter one more time, I might end up sending the office to a fiery doom!"

Hughes suddenly turned serious. "_Jeez, I just wanted to tell you that. You didn't have to get all mean about it. Anyway, I actually did want to tell you something about the case you're working on._"

"Which one? I'm currently working on about three."

"_The one where there have been six teens kidnapped."_

"Yeah, what about it?"

"_There's been another one taken. But this time, she didn't fit the pattern."_

Roy was interested then. "What do you mean? What part didn't she fit?"

"_I don't know exactly, it's just that she didn't have the same layout as the others. For one, she was well…"_

What he told Roy next shocked them both into silence. "Oh crap!" Roy yelled, suddenly remembering something important.

"_Roy? What is it?_" Hughes had no idea what was going on.

"Sorry Hughes. I have to go!"

"_Roy, wai-_" He was cut off due to Roy slamming the receiver back to its place.

He quickly got up and slipped his coat on, rushing to the door. He opened it quickly and was greeted by several surprised faces.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Lt. Hawkeye asked as Mustang brushed past her. Roy stopped in his tracks then turned and grabbed the blonde's wrist and started dragging her with him.

She was startled at first then quickly grasped the idea she had to follow him. "Where are we going, Sir?" she asked, walking quickly behind the raven-haired man.

Without looking back at her he said, "To the nearest train station. We need to catch Fullmetal."

Hawkeye nodded and ran in front of him a little to open the passenger-side of the military vehicle. "What has he done now?" She asked, slipping into the drivers seat.

"It's not what he's done," Roy said and looked at her before looking back to the road. "It's about what he's about to do."

With that said, the two sped off to the nearest train station before any trains left.

The two boys just about to board the train didn't realize it then, but their lives were about to get even more complicated then they were before.

So, that was the first chapter. Hope ya guys liked it. I'm horrible at building up suspense. All will be revealed soon. As for what Hughes told Roy, well that's a secret. See you guys soon. Remember, criticism is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2- Complications

Chapter 2! I want to thank all of the people who read/reviewed/followed and all that. Thank you, you guys! I know we can reply in the review section but I like doing it on here if nobody minds.

Movingdisaster(guest)- Thanks for the helpful criticism I'm glad you like it and I will try to update a lot. I have school to tend to and currently have an essay due tomorrow (That I'm only half-done on). School is so frustrating!

Oceanic moon- Thank you for the support. I thought that was a pretty crappy ending. Glad you liked it. I'll try to make longer chapters. I'm so used to writing 1 paged stuff, it's sometimes hard to get up. I impressed myself with 900+. I hope this chapter solves that suspense you hate so much. I wonder if it fits one of your scenarios.

Sayichi- I will indeed write more! I already know where this book is headed. Let's say, along the way a lot of people will be like "O_o Wth. Was. That?"

Mustang's Inferno- I love your screenname btw. Anyways, I'm glad you like it and I haven't even thought of that! I honestly didn't know where I was headed with the new victim and what she had to do with Ed, but that was an awesome idea! I hope you don't mind me using it.

Alright. Now that that's over, I would like to say a very special thanks to Mustang's Inferno for giving me the idea of how to go deeper into the plot. And anyone worried about what's going to happen to Ed…don't. Nothing too bad will happen, but something strange does occur. Ummm, I hope I don't lose any viewers after the end of this chapter but I've always wanted to write a story about this. Hehe *Scratches cheek nervously* A big O_o moment at the end of this chappy. 'Kay I'm done ranting. Onto next chapter!

Ed groaned and sat on the uncomfortable train cushion, yet again, on another stupid assignment that made him just want to chuck a brick at that stupid Colonel's head. He mumbled something about how much he knew how Winry felt when she got so ticked-off that she really did throw a wrench at his head.

Al just chuckled upon seeing his annoyed older sibling and sat in the seat in front of him. "You know, one day I will get revenge on that guy." Ed mumbled and Al rolled his eyes as best as he could.

"You're always annoyed at something, Brother. Can't you just relax for a change?" Al asked, receiving another groan from Ed. "I try to!" Ed told him, burring his face deeper into his gloved hand, "But every time I time I start to get settled, I get chucked off to somewhere else! I don't have any time to relax." He mumbled the last line.

Al sighed. "You can at least take the time to try, you know." He mumbled. Al didn't like seeing his brother so stressed out because usually, if Ed wasn't happy, nobody was happy.

Ed just stared at the passing scenery with a faraway glance. Slowly, his head started bobbing down and he eventually just fell asleep to the redundant buildings passing by.

Al took this as his chance to read what this whole ordeal was about. He heard that there were kidnappings going on in the area, and the military needed their best crime solvers on the case (and Ed & Al have helped solve a bunch of serial killer cases), but he never really got much details.

He reached up and grabbed the suitcase that was above them on the cargo hold*. He quietly popped open the top (even though he knew the noise on the train was way louder that a little click) and searched through the clothes to find the file.

On the very bottom was a manila folder that had nothing written on it, so Al assumed that was it. He grabbed it and started reading.

"So far there have currently been six victims. Each was female and around their teenage years. Dates last seen: July 3, 1914. August 3, 1914. September 3, 1914. October 3, 1914. November 3, 1914. And December 3, 1914. A new person was just recently noticed as missing on January 3, 1915. The third of each month, someone gets taken." Al thought as he read through it. "That must mean the next person to go missing will be February 3rd. That's only in a couple of days! How are we going to catch this guy by then?"

Then a thought hit him, "Wait, you've got to be kidding me." He looked over to his sleeping elder, who was currently started to slide down a little to lie down on the seat. "There always has to be something that happens on your birthday, Ed."

Indeed, Ed's birthday was coming up soon. February 3rd in-fact. Something always tends to happen on that date.

First, It was the day the two (along with Nina) helped Gracia give birth to Elycia (which was also the first day Ed figured out he didn't need circles for transmutations).

Then, it was the day that Barry the Chopper kidnapped Winry and Ed both. Ed almost lost it in there (that was one of the only times where Ed actually cried) (A/N: The date, completely made up. I know it was sometime in the summer, but I had to put something else up).

And last year, that was the day that the two were stuck in the hospital after lab 5 (also the day Al yelled at Ed for "Creating" him and stormed off).

It seems that Ed's birthday just follows a pattern of creating other events. Equivalent Exchange, you could say. For every new year he's still alive, a different action is performed on that day.

This year, a new victim will be added to the missing list on this record. "Always. It's like your birthday haunts you, Brother." Al thought and searched the rest of the folder.

Strangely, there were no descriptions of any of the girls. No pictures, names, really anything to tell who they were. "Where are they?" Al whispered and started searching through the folder a little more.

He heard snickering and looked up to see Ed sitting back up with a smirk. "Tried to sneak through my stuff, eh? Looking for these?" Ed asked, reaching into the pocket of his red coat and pulling out six separate papers.

"When-How-?" Al was at a loss of words for some reason. Ed just shrugged and placed the papers on the table in front of them. "You underestimate me, dear brother. I'm sneakier than you think."

The two looked over the profiles of the six women…

Angela Thomas- 17, Female, Green eyes, Black hair, Amestrian, Date-of-birth: July 16, 1897, Last Seen Wearing: Black jeans and light blue tank top. Last Seen: July 3, 1914

Leah Harris- 16, Female, Blue eyes, Brown hair, Amestrian, Date-of-birth: August 19, 1898, Last Seen Wearing: Blue skirt and Green tank top. Last Seen: August 3, 1914

Pamela Jones- 19, Female, Brown eyes, Black hair, Ishbalan, Date-of-birth: September 26, 1895, Last Seen Wearing: Dark blue jeans and red sweater with a purple ribbon in her hair, Last Seen: September 3, 1914

Alina Robins- 15, Female, Red eyes, Black hair, Ishbalan, Date-of-birth: October 11, 1899, Last Seen Wearing: Black dress pants and White blouse, Last Seen: October 3, 1914 (Ed subconsciously fingered the inside of his pocket watch after reading the date)

Ellen Honer- 13, Female, Black eyes, Black hair, Xingese, Date-of-birth: November 30, 1901, Last Seen Wearing: Black slacks and Black tee-shirt with a black overcoat, Last Seen: November 3, 1914 ("This one must really love the color black." Ed commented. "You're one to talk, Brother." Al said, gesturing to Ed's black attire)

Lena Palmer- 14, Female, Black eyes, Black hair, Xingese, Date-of-birth: December 23, 1900, Last Seen Wearing: Green sweater and Blue jeans, Last Seen: December 3, 1914

After all of the information was read out, the two started to think of a pattern. "If they go by months, then why hasn't there been one in January?" Ed wondered out-loud.

That's when Al remembered. "Right! On the radio this morning they said someone has been missing for a month now." Al told him and Ed nodded. "Any descriptions?" Ed asked and Al shook his head. "You pulled me out before I could get details." He told Ed.

Ed nodded again, processing all the information. "There seems to be a pattern in ethnicity. See look." Ed pointed to the type of race each was. "Amestrian, Amestrian, Ishbalan, Ishbalan, Xingese, Xingese. How many ethnicities are listed in Amestris?" Ed asked.

Before Al could say anything though, the train pulled to a stop and it was their time to get off. They gathered all of their things and got off to the train station. Ed stretched and yawned a little. "Wow, I really lost track of time on there, didn't I?" he said and clicked open the silver watch.

"It's two in the morning already?! We need to find a hotel quickly or else I might pass out on the side of the train station." He said with another big yawn. "Alright, just don't make me-" Al started to say, but what he didn't want to happen eventually did.

Ed slumped forward a little and Al caught him. He laughed, "Sorry, Al. I'm just tired." Another yawn. Al sighed and carefully placed the suitcases down. "One of these days, Brother, you're gonna stop falling asleep while we're walking." He said and helped his sleeping brother get on his back.

"Leave it to me to me the escort." Al mumbled and Ed giggled a little in his sleep.

Mustang and Hawkeye got to the train station a few hours after the two left. "We're too late!" Roy yelled. Riza still had no idea what was going on.

Roy sat, defeated, on the bench at the station, Riza standing next to him. "What is so important that you needed to catch him, sir?" she asked and Roy looked up at her.

"Hughes called me this afternoon and told me the description of the new victim…" he traveled off. "And, sir? What is so important?" she asked, not catching on to what he was saying.

"And, the person goes after ethnicity and birthdays. The last victim was born in January and well, she…" he didn't know how to finish it. He eventually found his words. "You know how certain ethnicities are rare. Well, some are extremely rare. She had Xerxian blood. Gold eyes and hair." He said, and Hawkeye caught on soon after.

"And what teen do we know who's birthday is in February that fits that description?" Roy asked and Riza cleared her throat. "There's one thing you forgot to think about sir." She said and he looked at her.

"And what is that lieutenant?" he asked. She looked unbothered. "Sir, Edward is a male. I'm pretty sure he isn't going to go after him." She said and Roy stiffened, remembering something.

"No he isn't." He said. Riza was confused a little. "No who isn't, sir?" She asked and Roy looked at the ground.

"Edward isn't a male." He simply said. Now Riza really was confused.

Okay, Okay. Nobody hates me right. I've always wanted to make a fem!ed fic and, well… *Rubs head nervously* This is just a test chapter and I can change it if you people don't like it. I won't make him OC at all, and NO pairings are going to be used! Just, good old-fashioned gender-swap (honestly that's what I planned when the dscription said he "changed" but decided to do it like this. I'll go into more details about how it happened in later chapters (because yes he did change into a girl). Again this is a test chapter. I will change it if you guys don't like it! Extra notice: Yes! This chapter reached 2,000+ words! My goal has been reached!


	3. Chapter 3- Delays

I am soooooo sorry for not updating in a while! Please forgive me? School's been a killer and my final tests are coming up so I'm cramming for it (even though all my friends and teachers think I'll pass with flying colors since I'm a straight A student), but anyway…Chapter 3! Onto reviews…

Mustang's Inferno- Nice to see you were the first to comment. Thanks for giving me permission to use your ideas (I changed it a little so it could fit better with my future ideas though) and I most definitely will ask you for ideas if I get stuck!

MissMaraudersMap- I will keep it and I'm glad it was to your liking. I LOVE your penname. I actually have the Marauders Map. I bought it about 2 years ago. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" Hehe.

Guest- Haha! That was _completely_ coincidental and just because she was kidnapped doesn't mean you shouldn't feel special :P You have some good points. The brown eyes were supposed to be like a redish-brown (rust colored) kinda like Hawkeye's eyes. The details into the Fem!Ed will be discussed in the next chapter. Good point about the Xerxian blood. I made it up! I made up half of the things in this. No need to apologize, I like reading reviews like that.

Ami Holmes- True. He really _does_ look like a girl, minus his masculine figure. If you just look at his face and long hair (especially from the 2003 series) he could be thought about as a girl. Haha! I was watching Brotherhood in the living room with my mom casually looking at it and she pointed to Ed and literally asked, "Is that a girl or guy?" I cracked up! I love creating surprises!

Otakgirlyy- I'm glad I could surprise you. Did you like it, or was it one of those bad surprises? As I said before, I've always wanted to make a Fem!Ed fic (that seems to be the only type I _haven't_ written). Hope you like it!

- I guess I will. A lot of people seem to like it, so I will keep it. I hope you don't mind me not making him act like a girl though. He still acts and looks the same, just has feminine aspects. I have a thought of where I'm leading this fic towards.

SapphireClaw- Sorry you don't like it. I'm changing him back soon, it's not like it's going to stay like that forever. Just think of it as…a mishap with an unsuccessful transmutation. I'm not forcing you to read it though, if you don't like these types of stories then that's your interests.

Wow, this was a long Authors Note. But, hey! It was the most reviews I got for a chapter (granted I only posted two). I have one question for all of you guys reading, how did you find this in the first place? Only after an hour of posting it, I had three people follow it. I was just curious. Anyways, onto the _actual_ story now!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sir, what do you exactly mean by that?" Riza asked, still pretty confused. The two got back to the car and were traveling back to headquarters to get some things (and men) and head out to Dublith.

Roy was staring darts at the floor. If looks could kill, the car floor would definitely not live another minute. "I already told you, I don't know all of the details. He came in one day and asked me to keep it private. _Me! _Of all people, he trusted _me. _I don't think he's even told Alphonse." Roy told her and she just nodded, not knowing how to react.

"So you may think he's…she's…whatever…! You think Edward's next on the culprit's list?" She asked and Roy nodded. "There are two theories that I have on the case and they both fit with him being next. One- The victims have all been kidnapped during the month in which they were born. Edward's birthday is the 3rd of February, which, coincidently, is when the culprit would've struck anyway. Two- Besides Alphonse, I didn't even think anyone would have Xerxian blood except Edward. The culprit has also been going in a pattern with ethnicities. Xerxian's being next." Roy explained.

"On top of that he's only turning 16 tomorrow, so he fits in the teenage category. Along with the other one due to special circumstances." Roy finished, Riza nodded again and they reached the front gate of HQ. "Let's hope that theory of yours is wrong and nobody is in danger." She said before leaving and walking over to the passenger's side to open the door. "I hope you're right." He said stepping out of the car.

The two walked back to Roy's office. When they stopped again, Roy looked at the door and sighed. "I _really_ don't need to deal with anymore paperwork." He said, and then the two entered the office to go file some more paperwork to gather a small search party.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Al eventually found a hotel that they could stay in. He didn't even bother changing Ed's clothes, he just took off his coat and boots then laid him down. Ed curled near the warmness of the blanket and snored lightly.

Al shook his head and smiled on the inside. He walked over and sat on the other bed, staring out the window towards the starry night sky. _Dublith has always been a nice city. I wonder if Teacher is here or if she left…_ Al trailed off in his thoughts and started remembering all the moments he and Edward shared with their sensei Izumi. They haven't seen her in a couple of months, the last time they did though, she told them that they were no longer her students.

Sig reassured them that, since Izumi wasn't their teacher anymore, she was now their equal, and the rest of the night turned into one of the weirdest nights they have ever spent with her.

Al snapped out of his reminiscing when he heard the bed in front of him creak and Edward was sitting up, rubbing his eye tiredly. "What are you doing up, Brother?" Al asked softly. Ed turned his head slightly to look at him.

Without warning, he let out a long yawn and laid back down on his right side, looking at Al. "I don't know. Just couldn't sleep." Ed said tiredly and Al knew something was up. "You seemed to be sleeping away easily a couple of minutes ago." Al stated. He placed his hands playfully on his hips. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

Ed stayed silent for a couple of seconds, fighting off sleep. He slowly nodded and Al sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Al asked, Ed just shook his head and smiled slightly. "It was nothing, just a silly dream." Ed told him, turning to face the wall. He lazily waved his hand and mumbled something before fading into sleep again.

Al stared worriedly for a couple of more seconds before looking at the ground. _That's the fourth nightmare in three days. I wonder if everything's alright or if I'm just worrying too much. _

He let out a small nervous chuckle. _I'm sure it's nothing. We'll visit Teacher's house tomorrow and see if she's there. Oh yeah!_ Al remembered that tomorrow was the 3rd. _Tomorrow's Brother's birthday. I wonder if Teacher and I can plan something for him._

With that last thought, Al just started thinking about things, shutting his mind down like he does every night. It was basically his version of sleeping.

Ed on the other hand was wide awake. He just couldn't sleep. An uneasy feeling was running down his spine and he couldn't shake it off. He didn't know how to explain it, just the fact that he felt like someone was watching him. It kept him on edge and his mind wouldn't stop thinking.

_Hmm, I wonder why I can't sleep. Sure, it was a weird nightmare, but that usually only keeps me up for a couple of more minutes. Why can't I sleep?!_

He moved to stare at the ceiling. _Huh, maybe because tomorrow's my birthday. But, I usually don't care about that. Oh! I think I know! It's because that was the day the next victim is going to be caught. But, who is it? It's hard to protect someone if you don't know who to help!_

He groaned lightly and grabbed his pillow, moving around trying to become comfortable. His soft bed just didn't seem to be of any comfort at the moment. It seemed stiff and cold. He softly groaned again, accidently snapping his brother out of his thoughts.

"You okay, Ed?" The suit of armor asked softly. Ed sat up, forgetting his attempt to go back to sleep. He slowly shook his head and moaned. "This is going to be a horrible day. I can feel it." Ed said, holding his head which started throbbing. "Can't sleep?" Al asked softly, Ed nodded.

"My head hurts." Ed stated, rubbing the left side of his head. "I'm sure you're fine, just try to get some rest. It probably hurts from straining your eyes with all of the reading you've been doing lately." Al told him, he nodded.

"Maybe, but I need to find out how to get the philosophers stone without sacrificing anyone! I need to do research when I can. To get us back to normal." Ed told him, he looked down at the bed covers and was replaying the same night over and over again, not getting the image of the giant gate out of his mind.

"Not if you're straining your body to do it. You're going to get sick here sooner or later if you keep it up." Al told him and he rolled his eyes, turning his gaze onto the 14-year-old. "But…what about you? I know you hate it in there. And it's my fault…" Ed trailed off, looking back down to his bed covers.

Al sighed, he hated having this conversation. Ed kept blaming himself for Al being like this, but they were both to blame. Ed didn't seem to let that concept pass through his mind. "Brother, you know we are both to be at fault for this. I'm not the only one different. You need to get your body back, too. Please stop blaming yourself…it's eating you up inside." Al said, concerned.

Ed flinched. "How did you-" He started, but was cut off when Al sighed. "I know you better than everyone on this planet, Brother. Don't think I don't notice the sadness hidden in your eyes. The way you always seem to hide a bit of guilt and shame behind your smiles. I want the old Ed back, the one that doesn't always try to hide things from me." Al told him, Ed flinched again.

_How does he know me so well? It's like he can see right through me and just looks at my soul. _Ed thought. He then sighed and turned around fully so he could get a good look at his brother.

"Al, no matter what happens, I'm always the same person I used to be. I will always be here for you when you need me. You know that, right?" Ed stated. "Of course I do! It's just, I don't want to see you beat yourself up for _our_ mistakes. On your birthday of all days!" Al told him. Ed gulped.

He felt so bad for some reason. Was Al right? Was he really changing because of how much guilt he had? "Al, I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" Again he was cut off. This time by Al getting up and pulling him into a hug.

"Just…don't change. Please don't blame yourself for everything. We'll find the stone together, and we'll _both_ get our bodies back. We're in this together, don't think otherwise." Al whispered. He wanted to cry, at least do something to show he cared! So he decided with a hug.

Ed was surprised. "Al? What's gotten into you? You know I already know we're together on this. I'm sorry if I've been a little depressed lately. It's just that…the more years that pass, the more I know you have to be in that hollow shell. That's why I don't like my birthday…It reminds me of another year I've failed to get us back." Ed confessed, looking down at the hardwood floor below them.

"Please don't leave me. Don't change." Al spoke softly. Ed's eyes widened a little in surprise. Then, they softened and he wrapped his arms around Al as best as he could, returning the embrace. "You know I won't, Al. You don't either." Ed said, Al nodded.

"Alright." Al said. Ed smiled then tapped Al on the back with one finger. "Um, Al. Can you let go of me now?" Ed asked, his face turning a little red as his air was slowly fading away since Al's grip was tight around his ribcage. Al laughed gently and backed away, Ed breathing easily again.

"Hey, Ed?" Al asked, trying to start a conversation. "Hm?" Ed asked, laying back down and staring at the ceiling. "Happy Birthday." Al said. Ed smiled and turned over some, patting his brother's helmet as if ruffling his hair. "Thanks, Al." Ed told him and the two smiled as the sunrise came through the window.

_Maybe today won't be that bad after all. _Ed thought with a soft smile. Oh, how wrong he was. After today, his life would never be the same again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay! Sorry again for the long wait and the crappy chapter. The real plot will begin in chapter 5. Chapter 4 is a short flashback chapter explaining what's going on with the gender-swap and why the brothers are becoming more aware of how much they actually need each other.

Hope you guys liked this new chappy, and this is what I mean by Ed still acting like himself instead of a girl. Truth is, I'm horrible at creating girl characters (which is ironic since I _am _a girl).

See ya guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited!


	4. Chapter 4- Explaining

I have to say a few things that nobody probably cares about so you can skip it if you want to. Anyway, I have a major band competition tomorrow and I have to perform a solo. Playing the flute can be hard sometimes -_-

Secondly, I posted the law of Equivalent Exchange on facebook and I asked who knew what show it was. My band teacher got it right and now he's even more awesome in my book. I love band!

Okay, onto the reviews…

Oceanic moon- Thanks for the first review! I love sugar rushes! They're always so fun! ^_^ Nice Ed comment you threw in there, and I love reading guesses! Thanks for following.

Guest- Nice to see you again! Insult not taken J Hey, at least you found someone with it. I guess if that happened then it would be the same for everyone else, but not him. That's usually how I find the stories on this site, too.

Kok0roxGuardian- OMG, I'm soooo glad you're reading my story! I love your stories "Who needs a brother like you?" and "Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist" (I'm currently reading that one and glad you updated!) I'm glad you like it, I will continue this as long as I have reviewers like everyone on here! J

Jess (Guest)- Thanks! I hope I helped you out with the updating J Glad you like it.

Otakgirlyy- Since this is your first Fem!Ed fic I will admit that it's not good and sorry for the horrible first impression (this is my first time writing one) Good point, I should do that! I'll do that, I have an idea for when they get back in Central and Izumi's entering the story here soon! Here ya go with the update. J

Guest- Haha, I love doing fangirl squeals they're the best :P Thanks for the review!

Mustang's Inferno- Hey! Nice to see you again! Anyway, I feel special about being the first you've seen. The rest will happen next chapter. This is a flashback chap.

Thanks for everyone who Reviewed, Followed, Read, and Favorited. Love you guys!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Ed? Edward? Seriously?!" Al asked. He walked out of the kitchen to find Ed asleep on the couch, snoring lightly. Al sighed and walked to the closet, grabbing a soft blanket.

"Didn't you just wake up?" Al asked softly, knowing he wouldn't get a reply. He placed the blanket around Ed's curled body. Ed smiled slightly and pulled the cloth closer, turning to get more comfortable.

Al shook his head and walked back to their room to finish packing. They were meeting their teacher at noon and Al was getting worried that Ed would sleep through the meeting. Izumi would _not_ like that.

"No. Not about that. Not now…" Ed mumbled in his sleep. He turned slightly, trying to escape the memories. "No. No…" He mumbled again. He had the same nightmare before, remembering what happened with the terrible experiment. Why did he go alone?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(A/N: It's entering Ed's dream/Flashback mode. Story continues after the next symbol.)

"Stop giving me attitude, Fullmetal. I'm not the one who asked you to go on this assignment." Roy told him, handing Ed back the folder that he threw on his desk in protest.

"But, you_ are_ the one who's _making _me go! This is not important in my research! How are Al and I supposed to get back to normal if you keep sending me on these insane journeys?!" Ed yelled, snatching the folder grudgingly.

"Lower your voice. Do you want the whole military to know about you two?" Mustang said calmly, returning back to his paperwork.

Ed glared at him and huffed, turning around and storming to the door. "When I get back, you better give me more access to the libraries!" Ed said before slamming the door behind him.

Mustang scoffed. "Alright, fine. See you soon then, Edward."

()()()

Edward stormed out of HQ pissed off. Al could tell something was up the minute he saw his brother walk right past him and down the sidewalk to the dorms. He just sighed and walked faster to catch up with Ed.

"What's wrong now, Brother?" Al asked, finally caught up. Ed shook his head and stopped shortly. He just smiled softly and held the folder up. "Looks like our research is delayed, yet again." Ed said, walking again with a sad smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Al asked when they reached the dorm. Ed looking up and him and laughed pathetically. "This is just so stupid. I'm never going to get you back at this rate." Ed told him and they both walked in the small room when the door opened.

"You mean get _us_ back." Al corrected and Ed sighed softly. "Al, missing two limbs isn't as important as a whole body. If push comes to shove, I don't plan on getting them back." Ed told him and started packing his suitcase.

Al stared confusingly. "_What?!_ Y-You're kidding right? After all we've been through, you don't even want to go back to the way you were?" Al asked.

"I said, that's only if the worst happens. Your body is more important than my arm and leg." Ed said, never looking up from what he was doing. He couldn't look Al in the eyes. He knew that there would be disappointment and pity.

"Edward! You know that's not true! I see the pain you go through every winter or when it rains! Not to mention the whole procedure of actually _getting_ the automail. You're hurting more than I am!" Al yelled.

Ed stood over the bed, looking at his half-packed suitcase. "Alphonse, you know that I can live with it. It hurts a lot more to see you suffering for my mistake a lot more than I am. Sure, the weather doesn't go well with me, but you can't even _feel_ the cold or rain." Ed told him, smirking sadly at the end.

"But, why do you want to miss out? _You_ could stop your own pain…or we can do it together. Why won't you ever let me help you?!" Al said, clenching his fists and looking at the ground.

"Please, Al. I don't want to have this conversation now." Ed said, looking down farther, letting his bangs cover his eyes. "Then when?! You always seem to avoid my help. Why?! Why won't you consider that we're in this together?! You don't have to burden everything." Al said, getting quiet at the end.

He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Ed felt a lump build in his throat and he gulped it down. "Al…I'm fine. I'm the older brother. It's my job to look after my little brother…not the other way around. You shouldn't have to deal with the problems I give off." He said, closing the case and grabbing it.

He looked up at Al with sad eyes. "But, why? Why can't it be?" Al asked, his voice cracking as if crying. Ed looked back down at the ground and walked to the door, stopping when he was beside Alphonse. Ed looked back up at him and placed his right hand lightly on Al's chest-plate.

"Because…you're my sweet and innocent little brother. You shouldn't have to see the horrible things I do. And you _definitely _shouldn't have to worry over someone like me…" Ed told him, another sad chuckle coming from him. Al didn't say anything, just stared as Ed grabbed the side of his armor and gently pulled him closer into a brotherly hug.

"My little Alphonse, you should think of yourself first, not me. I don't need to be rescued…I'm already damned as the guard dog of Amestris. And I have Truth watching my every move probably. I don't need you to be dragged into the middle of it." Ed told him.

With that said, Ed let go and walked fully to the door. The lump returned and he let a tiny sob come out. Al noticed it and walked over to Ed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "See, Al. This is why I didn't want to have this conversation." Ed said softly, wiping the small tears that slipped from his eyes off of his cheek.

Al felt a little guilty. He turned Ed around and grabbed him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. Just…please don't talk like you don't care about yourself anymore." Al said. Ed smiled softly and patted Al's back. "Okay. But, Al, I have to go. The train leaves soon." Ed told him.

Al let go and saw the evening sky. "Come back safe, okay?" Al said. Ed nodded and gave him a grin. "I promise." He told him before walking out the door and walking towards the train station of Central.

()()()

When Ed finally got off the train, he suddenly felt very tired. It was probably because he was too busy reading the report that he forgot to take a nap. He yawned and stretched before picking up his suitcase and started walking in the direction of the Eastern HQ.

He was sent to investigate a series of strange circumstances. Random people are abducted from their homes and when the people see them again, they are either driven insane, in a coma, or a little different to their friends' perspective.

He thought it was interesting, so he stayed up all the train ride reading about it. None of the people in East City could figure it out, so they sent a report to Central, it got passed to Mustang who passed it to Edward.

"Well, at least it'll be a challenge." Ed said to himself with a shrug. He walked off towards the HQ.

That night, Edward was listed as missing in East City when he never made it to the military base.

()()()

Everyone was worried. It's been 5 days now and nobody has heard from the blonde.

Mustang got the call 3 days ago that Ed never made it to the base. Confused, he called Al to see if Edward just ditched and stayed home. Al told him that he saw him leave for the train when he was supposed to.

The next day, the city of Central was informed that the Fullmetal Alchemist was MIA.

Alphonse was crushed with worry. He remembered their last conversation and hoped that Ed was just safe. "Hey, Al. It's okay, we'll find him." Mustang reassured him. Al nodded but was still really scared for his older brother.

Two days later, Mustang got a nice visit from someone at 11:30 at night.

He was sitting in his office, figuring out all of the places someone could've abducted him or he would've hid for some reason. There was a soft knock on his door and he looked up from his maps a little annoyed.

"Come it!" He said loud enough to be heard. A couple of seconds later, the door slowly opened and someone in a cloak walked in. Roy sighed. "Can't you see I'm busy? If it's not important then please go away." He said, not wanting to sound mean but not in the mood to play games.

The cloaked figure just bent its head down more and tightened its grip against the red cloth. "C-Colonel Mustang." He said in a soft voice. Roy only barely heard it, but it was enough for him to recognize who it was.

He stared wide-eyed at the person in front of him. "Fullmetal?" He asked. The boy smirked slightly and removed his hood, revealing bright blond hair held in a lose braid. It was slightly stained a type of red color on the edges, but Roy still couldn't believe the boy he had been searching for for at least 5 days was suddenly in front of him.

The Colonel eventually got out of his shock and his face turned serious and concerned. "Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried we were?! Your brother's practically worried sick!" he yelled and Ed flinched.

He pulled the cloak tighter and stared at the ground, biting his lower lip to stop it from shaking. "I-I'm sorry. I-I…" he couldn't help the feeling that just wouldn't go away inside his throat and his lip trembled more.

"Edward? You alright?" Mustang asked, getting up and walking to the teen. Ed couldn't hold it in any longer. He fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands. "I couldn't! I just couldn't take it any longer!" he said, crying hard.

Mustang didn't know what to do. He wasn't good with helping people out, especially Ed. He ducked down to meet Ed's level on the floor and grabbed his shoulders lightly. "Couldn't take what, Edward?" Mustang asked in a soft voice. Ed only sobbed harder and flew into Roy's arms, crying on his chest.

"I-I-It was s-so horrible. They wouldn't stop. No matter what I did, they just wouldn't stop!" He said. Mustang pulled him closer and held him in an embrace. "Edward, who's they? What did they do to you?" Roy asked. Ed took a couple of short breaths and sat back up. Mustang had never seen him act like this. He knew something was majorly wrong. Ed sat up straight, still crying a little, and he grabbed the edges of his coat. He took it off and Roy gasped.

His shirt was in shambles and his left arm was covered in deep cuts and bruises. Ed looked down and revealed a couple of places where his hair was dyed a deep red. Now that he was up close, Roy could see small bruises and cut marks on his face too.

"W-What did they do?" Roy gasped out. Ed sniffed again and touched a section of his chest, wincing a little. "Th-They grabbed me from behind, I c-couldn't fight back. They had chloroform; I was out in a matter of seconds. T-T-They…they did so many things." Ed told him.

"They experimented on me. Beat me if I fought back. Whip me if I cussed them out. No matter how much I begged for them to stop…no matter how much I just asked to go home…they only continued until they were done with me…" he continued, taking a moment to calm down his crying at the end.

Roy stared in disbelief at the broken boy infront of him. "All that happened?" he asked. Ed simply nodded and moved to grabbing his arm. "They kept sticking needles in me. Injecting strange liquids that made me feel sick or hurt like hell. After the last one was injected, they said something about a 'success' and that they were done with me. I was so happy to figure out the pain would stop and those stupid needles would never come near me again. I found my way back here after that." He finished, smiling with relief at the end.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ed? That sounds pretty bad." Roy said. Ed shook his head and let his gaze fall to the floor again. "No, I'm not alright. Mustang…T-That last one had an effect." Ed told him.

When Roy was sure Ed wasn't going to continue, he got a little annoyed. "What do you think that effect was?" Roy asked calmly. Ed blushed madly and turned his gaze away completely from the floor and decided the left wall was the best place to stare now. "I-I…" he didn't know how to say it.

"Roy, can you keep a secret?" he asked quietly. After a couple of seconds, Roy nodded and Ed's blush turned even darker when he mumbled something that Mustang didn't hear.

"What?" Roy asked. Ed turned his gaze to look Roy straight in the eye. "It…turned me into a girl." Ed said softly and both of their faces turned red. "B-But…that's not even possible!" Roy yelled in surprise and Ed's face turned into a nervous one.

"That's what I said to them when they told me. They just said it was a special serum they've been working on to see if they could do gender-swaps. They said only me and 7 others passed in the swaps. I don't know the others though…" Ed told him softly.

Roy stared confusingly for a minute before breaking into laughter. "Yeah right, Ed! And I can make awesome flames in the rain!" He said in-between laughter. Ed's face turned red again in both embarrassment and anger.

"This is not a joke! I'm serious! I would show you proof but that would be embarrassing for both of us!" Ed yelled before wincing and grabbing his shirt tightly to let go of the pain in his chest.

"You're really serious about this." Roy said. Ed nodded and gave him a soft smile. "I know. It sounds crazy to me too. But at least I survived and made it out." Ed said softly before flinching again and placing a hand on his chest again.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Mustang asked. Ed shook his head before swaying a little and falling forward, Roy catching him. "Don't tell anyone…" Ed whispered.

His eyes were closed to block off the pain coursing through his arms and chest. "Don't say anything…especially to…Alphonse…" he whispered again before falling asleep.

"I won't…I promise." Roy said.

And with that last sentence, Edward fell into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed snapped awake when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his face. He groaned and grabbed the side of his cheek where someone just slapped him.

He looked up to see the wonderful face of his teacher looking over him. Her long black hair pulled in dreadlocks, a long black dress and her regular sandals. She had a dark glare on her face.

"Well, Edward. Do you have an explination as to why you were late to our meeting and I had to walk all the way over here, just to find you sleeping?!" She growled at the end. Ed gulped and gave her a nervous smile.

"N-Nice to see you too, Sensei."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alright! Chapter 4! I feel so bad after writing this. Poor little Edward. I just love Brotherly moments between these two, so I like to create them. Well! Now you know! Hopefully that answered any questions people had.

Yes, I know. It doesn't make much sense but I honestly didn't know how to do it so it could fit into the plot-line for further uses. I want to see if anybody can see the pattern and guess what happens.

Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it.

Oh! And remember when I said it was a "Short" Flashback chapter. Well, guess not. It's my longest yet with 3,000+ words! Woot woot! Haha :p

See ya next time! (Anyone who gets the pattern gets an internet waffle ^_^#)


	5. Chapter 5- Birthday Surprise

Alright! I've decided to make this have weekly updates! I'll update every Saturday, not a day more! Maybe less if I have time/ideas. Ugh, I have EOGs coming up on Monday and I'm cramming for them. *shy face and nervous chuckle* (Yeah I'm in Middle School. So what?!) Haha, yeah I probably am going to not be able to update sooner than Saturday, but hey! 3 weeks left of school!

A special thanks to the flowing people who I haven't acknowledged much but really need to…

MissMaraudersMap, Movingdisaster, Oceanic Moon, Sayichi, Otakgirlyy, Lovelessfighterbeloved1, Tarooso, Ami Holmes, HakuHunterNatural, Mustang's Inferno, SkySkyXAnime, Sherlocked1994, SapphireClaw (even though you said you didn't like it anymore), Zafttwin, Bountyhuntermjs, Kok0roxGuardian, TwinkieHunt, ScarMaskWarrior, Purp-lex16754, Superstoyboi124, Syaoxsaku1997, Maddiepc238, BlueEyedAlchemist (is that a yu-gi-oh reference or you have blue eyes?) And various guests.

Thanks you guys for following and/or favoriting my story and extra special thanks to Superstoyboi124 and Mustang's Inferno for following me in general. It's because of all of you that I love writing this…Onto reviews!

Otakgirlyy- Good I got it right! I was aiming for him to be more feminine and I thought about that idea while thinking of future chapters. I was thinking maybe a scene where he gets major mood swings and no one knows what's going on. That'll be fun to write *evil snicker*

Mustang's Inferno- Yeah, I was reaching for a fluffy Parental!RoyEd thing there. I think I nailed it! I was trying to give off the torture without going too far…yet anyway. I'm glad I could do things to your liking.

Jess- Thank you! I like epic things so I used it :P I was looking for a dramatic chapter and I think I did good. I must tell everyone here, there is going to be a lot of twists in this story. I love novels that leave me thinking.

Guest- I just have to say, I think it's a little ironic that we're discussing your birthday on a story entitled "Trouble with Birthdays" haha! I never said they were dead, but nice freaking job! I honestly thought nobody would see the pattern! I didn't even think about the names, it was around 5 or 6 in the morning and I had been up all night when I typed that. Point is, I just thought of random names, but nice point! Here's your waffle ^_^#

Thanks to everyone who is reading and ENTER IZUMI CURTIS! If you can't tell, I like Izumi. Her, Hawkeye, Olivia Armstrong, Mei, Lust and Ross show that girls don't always have to be sniffling crybabys that cry almost every freaking episode and make me want to slap them in the face (Yes, I'm talking about Winry and Rose, although they did get pretty decent towards the end. I just don't like Winry that much, she's alright I guess. Ed could've done better though. Rose is just a side character that came back too much. She should've only been in the episode she was in and bye-bye). Okay! I'm done ranting and onto next chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Don't give me that crap, Edward! You're late!" Izumi yelled, crossing her arms and tapping her foot irritably. Ed sat up and chuckled nervously. "Sorry. I lost track of time." He explained and Izumi rolled her eyes.

"That isn't an excuse. I heard my two desciples are in Dublith so I want to have a good time and maybe more lessons, only to find out they'll be late to my meeting. The nerve!" Izumi mumbled mainly to herself and walked away towards the bathroom.

"Wait. You said _they._ Alphonse didn't go either?" Ed asked confused. Al would never miss an event. Especially if it meant it would piss off their Teacher.

Izumi stopped at the door and turned her glance to the blonde on the couch. "He never made it and I didn't see him when I broke down your door." She said in an almost worried tone.

Both of them were confused for a moment until her words processed through Ed's mind and two things popped into his mind. The first thing ended up what he asked. "You broke down my door?! Man, the owner's not gonna like that." He said then let the other thought over-power his other thoughts.

"Al would've said something if he was leaving. Leave a note or at least try to wake me up. Did you find anything?" he asked, Izumi shook her head before opening the bathroom door.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's a strong kid, Ed. He knows how to fight on his own. Plus, I'm sure he just went to the market or library anyway and forgot about our meeting." She said.

Ed nodded then his eyes turned into a glare that he aimed at the black-haired woman. "So it's fine if he loses track of time but not me?!" he yelled and she scoffed before glaring at him in return. "_He _didn't fall asleep!" she said before walking in the room and slamming the door shut.

Ed sighed and looked towards the front door of the hotel room, which was barely hanging on the hinges. He stood up and clapped his hands, placing them on the door as blue lightning shot from his hands.

In a matter of seconds, the door fixed itself and he closed it. He looked around the room and searched for some sign Al left, finding nothing. He shrugged and went to fold up the blanket he left.

_Eh, I'm sure Teacher's right. He probably left and forgot to tell me. _Ed thought and placed the blanket on the top of the couch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Ed got his hair and clothes straightened out and Izumi was finish in the bathroom, they reached the front door and Ed wrote a quick note in case Al came back before they did.

Izumi looked down at her student with a raised eyebrow. Ed looking up slightly with a look of confusion. "What?" He asked, trying to keep the arrogance out of his voice. Izumi continued to stare. "Your hair." She simply stated.

Ed looked down at his shoulders to see his hair fallen around them. "Yeah? What about it?" he asked, picking up an end and letting it fall back down.

"Since when have you been wearing it down?" She asked and they started walking towards the lobby. "Does it matter? It's just a hairstyle." He simply stated and shrugged.

Izumi stared skeptically a little longer before shrugging and walking a little faster out the door. "Whatever you say. I was just wondering." She said and they walked out the door towards one of the nearest cafés.

_Jeez, is it such a major disaster if I want to wear my hair down. Wearing it up in braids and hairbows are starting to make my scalp ache. _Ed said, subconsciously rubbing the back of his head.

Izumi casually spared a glance at the short blonde next to her. _Maybe it's just my imagination. He just seems a little…off. He hasn't picked any fights with me yet. Strange. _She thought to herself as they entered the café.

Both were unaware of what was happening on the streets and what was planned. For today was February 3rd, and a strange man was hidden in the shadows. Next to him were two other men and a fallen suit of armor. "You ready, boys? Today's going to be fun." The main man said with a smirk.

The other two men nodded and smirked as well. Al just stared at them confusingly and was completely oblivious to what was going on. "What do you want with me?" he asked, wiggling his hands against the bonds restraining his hands to meet. A man in a blue turtleneck smiled and looked towards the main man wearing a white doctor's coat.

"I don't know. Dr. Reigns, what do we want from him?" the guy asked the man in the coat. Reigns just fixed his glasses and smiled at the struggling armor. "We're using you as bait to trap your new sister." He simply said.

Al stared at him, very confused. "I don't have a sister." He said in confusion. The doctor smirk turned into an amused grin. "Oh, you don't know. Did you ever wonder what happened to dear Edward when he went missing last year?" he asked and Al lifted his head up more to get a good look at him.

"What did you do to him?" Al growled. He felt a sudden hatred towards the man because Al remembered when Ed was found, he was stuck in the hospital for at least a week, barely talking to anyone.

All three men started laughing. After they stopped, a man in a black tee-shirt walked over to Al and lifted his chin lightly, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "We did a lot." He said and the guy in blue snickered.

"She's lucky she didn't die in the experiments, but because of that mouth and arrogance, we had no choice but to punish her." He said and Al looked at him even more confused. His mind couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Her?" Al managed to ask. It was Reign's turn to talk. "Yes, Alphonse. In the last experiment, only a couple of people survived. It was a new gender-swap formula we were working on. Edward didn't tell you?" he asked.

Slowly, the wheels in Al's mind started turning and he fit the pieces together. "Y-You mean, Ed's a-" he was cut off by laughter. "Finally he gets it! I thought I would have to spell it out for you!" Reign said in-between laughter.

Al thought about how much more sensitive Ed has been lately and how he was more easily injured than usual. In a way, it did make sense, but that's impossible. How can a potion like that even work?

The men stopped laughing and Reign's face turned serious. "Markus, Jonathan, set things up for our new guest while I go and retrieve her." He said and Al gasped. "What are you going to do with him?!" Al yelled and struggled even more on the binds.

The men in black named Jonathan simply picked up the struggling 14-year-old and Reign & Markus smirked back at him before heading towards a door. "Same as before. The effects are warring off and we need to reset it." Reign said.

"But, why? Why do you need to?!" Al asked and stopped struggling, knowing it was useless. "Because, our boss asked us too. The more vulnerable Edward Elric is, the easier it is for our boss to get what she wants." Reign said matter-of-factly. Al was shocked and the two took it as their chance to leave.

"Wait! What about the other girls you kidnapped?!" Al yelled after them. The man holding him gently placed him down in a sitting position on a crate near the end of the room. Jonathan crouched down and met him at eye-level.

"Listen, you seem like a nice kid and I don't want to hurt you. Just stop fighting back and I won't have to hurt you or your sister." He said and Al flinched. "Please don't hurt him-er-her. I'll stop, just don't hurt Ed." Al said softly and Jon nodded.

"Alright, just stick to your word and nobody gets hurt." Jon said, having his fingers crossed behind his back. _Man, kids are so easy to trick. Especially if you bring in their loved ones. _Jonathan thought as he smirked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Ed and Izumi finished their lunch, they made their way back to hotel. Once they reached the front doors, Izumi's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. Her face turned into one of love and she smiled.

"Hello, Darling. What's wrong?" she asked politely. She was a totally different person when it came to talking with her husband. "Oh! Um, sure. I'm on my way." She said with a frantic look. "Love you too. Bye." She said before clicking the small device shut.

"What was that about?" Edward asked and Izumi looked at him with an annoyed look. "Don't you know it's not polite to ask someone about their own personal phone conversation?" she said and Ed rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I was just wondering." Ed said in exasperation.

"Sig wants me to return home. There's some little girl there that wants my help with her cat that's about to have kittens. She's a little scared." Izumi said and Ed's face softened.

"Hey, Sensei? Do you…do you think she'll let me have one of them?" Ed asked in a soft voice. Izumi looked at him with a puzzled look. "I don't know. Maybe? Why do _you_ want one?" she said.

Ed smiled a little and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "Al always wanted one. With the crap I've been giving him, I thought I should get something to apologize." He told her in a soft voice. Izumi never saw him act so sweet before. Sure, he was always nice towards his brother, but right now he was acting so innocent.

"Sure. I'll ask if you could." She replied. _I wonder why he's acting so sensitive. What did Al do to make his usual tough structure turn soft? _Izumi thought before an idea popped in her mind. "Did you and Al get in a fight recently?" she asked softly.

Ed flinched. "N-No! We never fight! Well, sure we argue and spar, but never actually fight." Ed said, trying to think of why she asked. She shrugged and turned around. "Alright, whatever you say. Just stay out of trouble, that bruise is getting pretty nasty." She said and Ed looked confused. _What bruise?_ He thought and examined his face. He felt a slight bump near his right eyebrow. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his hand. "How did that happen?" he asked himself quietly. Izumi smirked and spared a glance over her shoulder. "Oh! Ed!" She yelled before stopping and turned around.

"Yes, Sensei?" Ed asked politely. She smiled softly. "Happy Birthday." She said before walking down the road. Ed yelled a thank you before shrugging and walked into the hotel.

He got up to his room and heard a soft rumbling inside before he unlocked it. _I guess Al's back._ He said but kept his guard up anyway. He placed his hands together and his left hand hovered over his right arm, ready to transmute the blade.

When he started walking further into the room, he heard shuffling behind him and he turned around quickly, lightly grazing his right arm and transmuted his regular blade.

Nobody was there and he relaxed a little, until someone grabbed him roughly from behind. He struggled and tried to swing his arm but the person who grabbed him placed a sharp object in-between his automail and its port, pulling greatly.

Ed screamed as the arm fell to the floor. The stranger took this as his chance to get the blonde unconscious. He pulled a damp cloth from his pocket and placed it over Ed's mouth and nose.

Ed gasped as he realized what was going on. His eyes grew wide, then started to slowly close. _Chloro…form…_ he thought sleepily and he stopped struggling. The man's face came close to his ear and Ed weakly looked sideways to see who his capture was. "Happy Birthday." Dr. Reign whispered before Ed fell into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye came to a stop infront of the Central train station. A couple of black military cars came to a stop behind them and the contents of the cars walked out.

10 blue uniforms stopping in front of the Colonel, the Lieutenant behind him in the same salute as the rest of the MPs. "Alright, we have leads that a state alchemist is in trouble in Dublith. We are to go there and assist as much as we can. Understood?" Mustang announced and all of the Lieutenants and Captains saluted. "Yes, sir!" he was greeted with.

"Alright, let's go." Roy said and everyone followed, some people staying behind to take the cars back to Central HQ. 7 officers along with Mustang and Hawkeye boarded the train to Dublith. They should be there by 4 tomorrow. Roy hoped that was enough time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alright! Some action in this chapter. Next chapter is when the real fun begins. This was kind of short, but I liked it. I hope you do too. I have a question for you guys on how to further the story…

Should I start killing people and if I do, who should die? Should it be a happy, sad, or in-between ending? It all depends on you guys.

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6- Kidnapped

It's a Saturday! Hello my wonderful fans! Ugh, I spent _all_ this week taking tests and had to sit in the same class for 6 hours! Imagine being with the same people 6 hours a day taking a test without your cell-phone and having to stay silent the whole entire time…for 4 days! Not a good week. But we did watch the Hunger Games Friday (for me the 3rd time) and it's a three day weekend! Yes!

My friend had asked me to be looking for an Elricest doujinshi where Al becomes a homunculus and kidnaps and tortures Ed, but ends up helping him out in the end, but I don't know the name of it! I saw bits and pieces of it on youtube and it was only 3 pages and in Japanese. If anyone knows the name/where to find it in English, can they _please_ tell me? She's been bugging me about this for forever

In other news, I need a beta reader. I'm one myself but I need someone else to be one for my story. Is anyone interested? If so, please review and I'll see how to send the next chapter to you.

Reviews…

Guest 1- Well, I guess I'll show if they're dead or not in this chapter then! Hehe, they do work out. And yes, Mustang really should hurry and get there. Who knows what will happen to them at 4 pm on the 4th (I'm not spoiling anything here!)? But, Izumi might help in the thing too (if she figures out what's going on). Hope you liked your internet waffle, you deserved it.

Kok0roxGuardian- It's alright if you were busy. I will continue it (I can't quit on my baby here. I love it too much!), and thanks! I can't wait until I see your next chapter for me to beta (take your time though, I know you need to).

Tarooso- You're welcome and yes I did need to! If you took your time to follow this story then I should take some time to thank you. It was Sunday for me when you reviewed too and I did/will have a good week (minus the tests). The EOGs stand for End of Grade tests and they are basically the same as finals just for middle school. Thanks and I did do well! We're not getting the grades until October, so we're taking exams along with the ones we took to see if we graduate! It's so annoying! Plus, I have to take a test to see if I'll get in algebra 1 next year _along _with the normal math exam. Then I have Language Arts, Science, _and _Social Studies to do to see if I go to honors again next year. I hate school! Okay, I'll stop ranting now. Anyway, thanks! Haha.

Otakgirlyy- I know right! I love it when it's down and I love drawing him that way! Sadly he is. I liked Hughes though! Armstrong's not in this story (I think he's weird to) and I wanted to make Ed look adorable in that chapter. Challenge Acquired! My friend said if he entered the world of FMA, the first thing he would do was kill Ed. I literally screamed at him for even _thinking_ about doing that and told him he could go kill Armstrong or whatever. I'm an Ed-fan! :P

Guest 2- You vote happy ending? Well, since you're one of the only ones who voted, I might just do that. Deal, I'll kill them (maybe I'll have Mustang do it). Hmmm, *light bulb appears* Idea! Thanks for the further plot-line! :D

Guest 3- For some reason, I am a fan of that (but I always bring them back to life) I love happy endings, but the sad ones leave wondering why that happened and are usually less sappy…usually. Oh, I definitely _will_ show what happens *evil smirk* Jk, I'm not _that _mean. At least not in this book. But I will show what happens.

Guest (Guest) - I will keep writing and thanks! It was meant to be in-between sad and happy overall and the answer to your question is…maybe. I don't want to spoil anything. Glad you love it!

Mustang's Inferno- Thanks and I could never kill him! I love him too much! Sure, it _would _have a huge impact and Ed would be devasted/go on a rampage, but I can't. Well, _maybe _I can. Maybe. And Izumi is too awesome to kill. She would probably kill them before _she _died. I'll take those ideas into consideration.

Oceanic Moon- Yes Middle Schoolers Unite! Hahaha, and I'm glad I'm not the only one :) Yep, looks like you _did_ know. Thanks and _I'm _happy you clicked it too. You're one of my most devoted followers/reviews. Glad I'm the first :D Don't worry, we all do something we regret before going to bed (for me it's watching scary videos and I end up staying up until 3 am).

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Man, I really love reading these; they make me feel happy and special! Yeah! Listening to Evanescence right now it's helping my inspiration flow. I love today!

Alright, enough with the long authors note and on-to the kidnapping!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward felt like his head was about to explode. Everything was heavy and he was dizzy for some reason. He just ground and opened his eyes to see a blurry mess. Once he blinked a couple of times, the blur seemed to get clearer. He groaned again and tried to sit up, only to get up a little and be held back by something.

Once the dizziness and heaviness cleared away, he became fully aware of his surroundings. It was a dark place that was lit with two candles on either side of a large metal door and a couple more candles around the walls. Near the left wall was a desk filled with files and papers and near the right wall was a bookshelf filled with books in foreign languages and about the human body.

Ed tried to move his arms only to find his left was tied onto something tightly and his right was completely gone. He tilted his head up and noticed he was lying on a metal operation table and his legs along with his left wrist were bond to the table with leather straps.

"No. No!" he shouted and tried to break free, only to fail. He used his left leg and pulled on the restraint as hard as he could, but it stayed perfectly intact. "What the?" He said out-loud and realized his mistake when the door opened and the room was flooded with light from outside.

Ed had to shut his eyes due to the sudden brightness of the sudden light and he heard the shut of a heavy door and some foot-steps. "Oh, you're awake?" the man said, but Ed kept his eyes closed, hoping the man would go away.

"You know I heard you. I know you're awake." Reign said in a dull tone and Ed opened his eyes to glare at the man. "Who are you?" Ed asked and Reign smirked. He walked to his desk and grabbed one of the files. "You don't remember me? It hasn't been that long, has it?" Reign asked and Ed stared at him in a confused way.

"Long since what? What do you want with me you creep?!" Ed yelled, trying again to break the leather around his wrist and ankles. Reign just clicked his tongue and Ed stopped to glare at him. "It doesn't matter how hard you struggle, they aren't going to break." Reign told him and put the folder down.

He went into one of the drawers and pulled something out. "I'm in the military you know. They're going to search for me if I went suddenly missing!" Ed told the man, holding little fire in his voice but proving his point. Reign just smirked and walked over to the table Ed was on.

"Who says I don't want them to find us. Maybe they can help in my research." Reign said. "What research?" Ed asked and the man smirked again before suddenly placing his hand firmly on Ed's right shoulder.

"Well, I don't have one particular subject I need to research. The human body is a variety of things." Reign said and pulled out Ed's automail arm from below the table. Ed's eyes widened. "What do I have to do with anything?" Ed asked, trying to hide the quivering in his voice as he glared at the doctor again.

"You're a strong kid that can withstand many experiments. Plus, you're one of the only test subjects I have that is both in the military _and _has automail. You are very interesting." Reign stated and Ed's eyes widened in terror as he remembered who the man was.

"No! Not again! Stay away from me!" Ed yelled and struggled again. The doctor sighed and pulled out a syringe from his coat and stuck it in the side of Ed's neck, pushing down on the bottom and entering the liquid. Ed's eyes widened a little again, then relaxed and he fell limp.

"What did you do to me?" Ed asked and Reign smirked. "Nothing much. I just entered some anesthetics and made sure you couldn't move too much. You're temporarily paralyzed for now." Reign said and Ed glared at him.

"Now how does this thing work?" The doctor asked as he examined the metal arm. "I don't know. I'm not the one who made it." Ed lied. He knew the man was asking how to put it on, but if he did it wrong, it was extremely painful, and Ed didn't want to feel that right now. Reign saw the hesitation in his eyes and smiled an insane grin. "Is it really that painful?" he asked.

Before Ed could react, the man held his shoulder down again and shoved the arm into the port. The nerves sent out a reaction of refusal and his shot up in pain. Ed screamed loudly and the man smirked. "I guess that wasn't how it worked." He said and disconnected it just as quickly, making Ed yelp.

The man examined the arm again and his mouth turned into a hard line, think about how it was supposed to connect right. Ed glared at him again, but a little was thrown off by the pain he was still in. _I hate you, _was all he could think right now.

"Whoever created this is a genius. Most of the automail I see on the streets are usually big and flashy, but this one looks like an actual limb. Is it a good model?" Reign said. Ed's glare disappeared for the moment. "Yes it is. My mechanic really _is _the best there is." He said and the man nodded.

"It seems like it. Now, let's see if we can get this right this time." Reign said and Ed flinched. _No no no no no! Please don't! _Ed begged in his mind, but he refused to let the man have pleasure by actually saying it. The man grabbed his shoulder and aligned the arm this time so it fit in the port this time.

"I wonder why it hurts if you put it on wrong." The man thought out loud and pushed the arm in again with a lot of strength. Ed screamed again and bit his lip to try to seem strong. "Did I do it wrong again?" the man asked with fake sympathy and Ed wished he could just punch the guy in the face. Reign shrugged and pulled it out again, making Ed bite his lip harder, drawing a little blood.

"Ah well, I guess nerves aren't my thing." The doctor said and Ed glared at him again. "I hate you." Ed growled and Reign laughed. "I wasn't made to please you." He simply said and tightened his grip on the arm. "But I'm not one you should mess with." He said before back-slapping Ed with the piece of metal.

Ed yelped and his head hit the table below. He could feel the right side of his cheek throb and he turned his head back to death-glare the man. "I've had worse." Ed stated before spitting blood at the man. Reign just smirked. "I'm sure you have. And I'm also sure you'll have more." Reign said before abandoning the arm on the floor and walking around to Ed's legs.

Ed lifted his head slightly to see what the man was doing, and when he saw him pat his left leg, his eyes got wide again. He shook his head and stared in terror. "Looks like the anesthetic wore off." Reign stated and grinned as Ed started struggling again. "No! Get away from me! Don't freaking touch me!" Ed yelled and the man just laughed. "You really are the fighter." Reign said before he rolled up Ed's pant leg and eyed his automail port.

"Stop it! Dammit, don't!" Ed screamed and tried his best to make sure his legs weren't touched. If he had any means to escape, he needed _both _of his legs. But the man already had one hand wrapped around the mid-section of the automail and the other on his thigh, and he pulled hard. The nerves disconnected harshly and Ed screamed.

"So, your leg does the same. Very interesting." Reign stated and Ed let his head fall back down. His ports were sending out protests of pain and it hurt badly. _Man, there goes my transportation. Where are you Alphonse?! You should've noticed I'm gone by now! _Ed thought desperately and held back a cry of pain as the leg was reconnected incorrectly.

_Where is everybody? Help!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alphonse was forced to sit down on the crate the man put him on. If he didn't listen to orders, he had no idea what they would do to Ed. Al still couldn't get over the fact Ed didn't tell him he was a girl. It's not like he would mind. Ed was still Ed, no matter what happened.

He certainly didn't want to learn it from the people who kidnapped them and changed him in the first place. "I get what you want Ed, but why do you want me?" Al asked. He assumed if he could get the guy to let him go, he could go find Edward.

"We're using you as ransom. If little Ed doesn't want to sit still, we can use you as persuasion. We all know she'll do _anything _for her little brother's safety." Jonathan said and Al mentally flinched. He was right. Ed would do anything and everything to make sure Al was safe.

"Who's this _master _your boss was talking about?" Al asked and Jonathan glared at him. "First off kid, he's _not _my boss. No one can tell me what to do. And his master is a woman looking for some type of stone. I don't know, she's weird." Jonathan said and Al let the words process.

"You me the philosophers stone? Why does she need it?" Al asked, Jonathan shrugged and walked to the door. "I don't know much about her. Just that she likes to wear dresses and has a snappy attitude. I don't like her, but I'm forced to follow her, or else she'll kill me using that magic of hers." He said and opened the door.

"Magic? You mean alchemy?" Al asked and the man shrugged again. "I thought you needed some type of circle for alchemy. She only needs to clap." He said and clapped for effects. Al sat confused for a moment before he gasped. The man walked out the room and shut the large door. Al heard a click and he knew that meant the door was locked.

_Woman looking for a philosopher's stone who can transmute by clapping? But, why is she here? And why does she need Brother? _Al thought through it. He realized he was alone and he started wiggling his hands against the bonds again.

After a couple of minutes, his palms were able to touch and he lightly clapped and touched his index finger to the binds, which snapped off. _What does Dante have to do with this?!_ He though again and stood up, quickly scanning the room for a camera or something that could've caught him escaping.

When he saw nothing, he went to the right wall and clapped again, placing his hands on the wall and creating a small hole for him to look through. He saw the room next to his was empty and he clapped and created a bigger hole. Once he got to the other room, he turned and closed the hole he created.

He looked around the room again and saw a desk with some files on it. He walked over and picked one up. _Susans, Angelica _the file read and Al automatically remembered the name. _Isn't she one of the missing girls? Why is this folder here though? _Al asked himself. Before he could read anything though, he heard a door close-by slam and he jumped.

_Crap! They must've found out! _Al thought and he got prepared to fight whoever came through the door. He hid in the shadows in the far-off corner of the room and the door opened. The man who held him captive before walked in a quickly scanned the room. Al was still covered by shadows and Jonathan didn't see him. "Dammit kid! Where the hell are you?!" he said before walking out the room and slamming the door.

Al just stared at the door for a couple of seconds before laughing quietly. _How did he not see me? _He thought before walking to the door and listening to see how far the man went. The next door slam was pretty far and he heard another open quietly, he took this as his chance to escape.

He opened the door quickly and looked at the hallway ahead of him. He noticed the man come out and the door slam again and he fell back into the room quickly before he heard another door open. He ran outside and closed his door. He saw Jon come back out and he slipped into a door beside him silently.

"Ugh, I'm sure he didn't go far. It's not like he knows how to escape anyway." Jonathan said and Al heard footsteps get louder, then softer as Jonathan walked away. Al sighed in relief and looked around where he was.

The room was empty too and he was starting to get confused. _If the girls are supposed to be here, then why are the rooms empty? _Al wondered and walked over to the desk in that room. Before he could grab the folder on that desk, he heard a noise that froze him in his tracks. Somewhere nearby, someone let out a pain-filled shriek and Al automatically recognized the voice.

He stared in terror at the door and was so tempted to run out of there and help out, but he didn't know what to expect. _That was Ed's voice. But, why was he screaming? And so loud. _Al thought and was shaking a little, his armor rattling. Another scream was heard and Al lost it.

_I'm coming, Brother. Hang on. _Al thought and carefully opened the door. He looked around the hallway and noticed it was empty. He walked out and quietly closed the door. He listened carefully as he started walking. He didn't know which door was the one he wanted or not, so he decided to listen instead.

When he passed the 5th door, he heard talking. It was muffled, but he could make out some words.

"-Still or it'll hurt more." Al recognized the doctor named Reign's voice say. There was a moment of silence before someone else spoke up. "I would never…" Ed said but Al couldn't hear the rest. This was the room. When his hand touched the knob, he heard another scream and he opened it.

He was greeted with two sets of confused eyes. One turned into anger, the other into relief. "Alphonse?" Ed whispered and Al gasped at the sight of his brother.

Before he could say anything in return, the doctor laughed and dropped the bloody scalpel he was holding. "Looks like we have a visitor." Reign said and Ed glared at him. "Don't you _dare_ touch him." Ed growled, his hard personality returning.

"Oooo, over-protective aren't we?" the man said with a grin. "What have you done? We had a deal!" Al yelled and slammed the door behind him. Ed stared confusingly, before letting his head lightly fall back on the table. "Yeah, but you didn't keep up your end of it either." Reign said and Al glared with his soul-fire eyes.

"You started before I escaped though!" Al yelled out of anger and Ed smirked. He's never seen Al this mad before, but he knew it wasn't going to end well for his attacker. The pain in his left arm and side substituted for the pride he felt and he grimaced. "So what? I never promised anything." Reign said and Al started walking towards him, but froze when Reign pulled another scalpel from his pocket and placed it on Ed's neck.

"I'm not afraid to kill him. Sure, master would be upset but I'm used to it." Reign said and for proof he pushed the knife a little and Ed's neck bled a little. Al froze on sight and stared at the man before looking at the ground in defeat. "Fine. Just, please don't kill him." Al said softly and Ed stared at him in sympathy for a moment before glaring at the man again.

"Get your hands off me." Ed growled and Reign let go of his hair and moved the knife away. "It looks like you're becoming immune. Maybe it's time to give you another dose." Reign said and he grabbed Ed's broken left arm and pulled out a needle filled with pink liquid. Ed cried out when the man's grip on his arm tightened.

Reign stuck the needle in and injected the liquid. Al looked up and saw Ed stare at the man in terror before blue sparks wrapped around his body and he screamed. Al gasped and the man laughed. Al looked at Reign. "T-That's alchemy!" Al stated and Reign nodded.

"How else do you think I do things?" he asked and Ed screamed again as the sparks became brighter. Ed's back arched and fell multiple times as he fought against the restraints and tried to get away from the pain. "What are you doing to him?!" Al yelled.

"The same thing I did 1 year ago. The effects seemed to wear down since last time." Reign said and the lightning died down and eventually faded. Ed's body fell limp and he was left panting and sweating. Al couldn't stand it any longer. He ran over and slid to a stop beside his brother.

"Brother! Please wake up." Al said and Reign smirked. "I wonder if it worked this time." He said and Al turned to glare at him. "Al?" a weak voice said and Al turned back to stare at Ed.

Ed was still panting, but he had a smile on his pained face. "Brother…are you alright?" Al asked, carefully wiping Ed's bangs out of his face. "I'm fine. Just a little…tired." Ed managed and Reign laughed. "I guess it did! Good, 'cause I'm not done with you yet." He said and both Ed and Al stared at him.

"What?" Al asked and Ed let out another cry of pain as another round of electricity quickly coursed through him. "You think I was just gonna let you go so easily. Ha! My master hasn't come yet." Reign said and Ed whimpered at the hint of future pain.

Al stood up straight and faced the man. He stretched his arms out in a protective position. "I won't let you cause him anymore pain." Al said; determination in his voice and structure. "Al?" Ed said confusingly, then flinched and whimpered again as his cut abdomen sent out a wave of pain.

"Don't worry, Brother. I won't let him touch you." Al said and Ed stared at his little brother with pride, yet shame. He was proud of how Al was taking charge of things, but ashamed at how his _younger _brother was forced to protect him. It was supposed to be the other way around.

Reign just laughed hard and grinned insanely. "Is that so? I've always wondered how a soul can be transmuted." Reign said and charged at Al, knocking his helmet off and staring straight at his blood seal.

He grabbed the knife he had on the floor and smirked. "Let's find out." He said and stabbed forward. A loud shriek was heard as the armor fell to its knees, and Ed stared in horror before screaming too. "Alphonse! Alphonse!"

No response, and Ed lost the last bit of sanity he had left. He screamed again in agony and Reign grinned. "You're turn." He said before walking to the table Ed was lying on. He raised the small knife and brought it down.

Ed's world went completely black at that moment. And everything turned cold.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

O.M.G. Did I just write that? OMG I did! WHY DID I DO THAT?!

Are they going to make it? Will Mustang and his team make it in time? And what does Dante have to do with the mess? As a present to the three day weekend, I'll update on Monday!

Still can't believe I did that. Jeez woman! What's wrong with you?! Well, I hope you don't mind dropping a quick review. See ya guys in two days!

Still surprised though…


	7. Chapter 7- Rescue

Ugh, my head huuuuuurtssssssss! I'm still gonna update though! I'm starting to get sick and my head and stomach are killing me. Awesome three day weekend right?! I'm updating a day early because I want to get that cliff-hanger resolved.

I had no idea this site tracks views and I'm happy to announce that this story has gotten 1,500+ views! That's amazing for me! I joined a different story website and the one I posted only got 300+ and the second to that series 250+ ranking a total of over 30 chapters getting around 550. Sure, that's a lot, but this is amazing! Thanks guys!

Oceanic Moon- I know! I can't believe I did it either! I really need to change that description. It's awesome you love it. I'm so happy I have devoted fans! I'm not a popular at school and have a total of 4 _true _friends and only about 10-15 friends, so I'm not really used to consideration. Haha, that makes me sound so freaking cheesy and weird. I know! Suspense kills me too. It's alright. I love exclamation marks too! Hehe, see.

Tarooso- Thank you! It's just the way I explained it that makes it complicated (I'm not really good at explaining things). Yeah, my friends call me the "Math Prodigy" since I can understand math concepts after learning it once. I'm kinda forced to (I've been in honors since 3rd grade, so around 5 years) and it just comes easily to me. I wish I could drop it but my teachers _and_ mom say I have "Good Potential" and that I'm "Smart enough to do it". Ugh, adults lately! Thanks and I'm glad for the support! Sure, I'll let you be my beta. I'll send the next chapter to you on Friday (If I figure out how to work out the system) *Nervous Laugh*

Mustang's Inferno- As I said before…I know! I can't believe I did that either! Thanks for thinking I made that awesome. It left ya think if they died or not, didn't it? I love playing with peoples' minds! It's fun to add a twist here and there, hehe.

Well, as of 8 pm on Sunday these are the only reviews I got so I have a few more things before the story continues.

1- OMG if anyone likes RoyEd doujinshis where it's not all fluffy-lovey stuff, I just saw a freaking awesome one on YouTube and I LOVED it! Anyone wants to know the name, just PM me (because some of the creaters don't like their work being posted on websites and I want to respect them), but it was still good (especially if you watched it with the voices) *Evil Smirk* **"Edit of Chapter: My friend had me post about it and how much I loved it in a dare. Rest is explained in ch. 11"**

2- I still haven't found that one Elricest fan-fic and I _really_ want to know the name of it! Seriously, if you saw the preview and are currently in the mood to see some cool stuff, you would want to read it to. Especially if you like to see Al as a kick-butt homunculus! Heehee. **"Edit of Chapter: Like I said before: explaination as to why my friend did this to me in ch. 11"**

3- Lastly, everything is going to start getting confusing and I suggest that you either think about things in the next couple of chapters, or totally forget what happened in the previous chapters! I wonder if I can trick anyone. *Mischievous Face* Challenge Accepted.

Without further ado…Chapter 7!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mustang and his team walked off the train and into the streets of Dublith. The pedestrians were alarmed to see a large group of blue jackets all in the same group. Mustang just brushed it off and Riza carefully explained to the towns-people that everything was fine and they were here to help with the case of the missing girls.

Once they got people to stop staring at them, the small group made their way to a hotel to get some privacy. Once they settled in, Mustang took that chance to go over their plan.

"Alright," Roy started, sitting down on a reclining chair, which he used as a substitute for his office chair. "Everyone knows why we're here right?"

He was followed by a chorus of 'Yes sir's and Riza made her way to stand behind him. "Our assignment is to see to any leads about the Fullmetal Alchemist's well-being and location. We have to make sure he is alright, as well as finding and securing the other 7 kidnapped girl's conditions." Roy announced and everyone nodded.

The group consisted of his personal team (Breda, Havoc, Fuery, and Falman), Ross & Brosh (who insisted on helping their friend), and a rooky name Jackal (Roy wanted him to get a view at a first-hand rescue mission since he was studying in that department). "We don't have the time to screw this up. The lives of eight innocent people need our help, one including a state alchemist. Understood?" Roy stated and everyone nodded again.

"Sir, how do you want us to search?" Sargent Jackal asked. Roy smirked, remembering all the questions he asked on his first assignment. "Easy. We split into groups of three and take an undercover approach and try to collect as much data as we can. If he has goons on the street, we don't need them reporting back that we're searching for those people." Roy said in a laid-back form.

He wasn't worried about collecting data. He knew he had a great batch of officers here and they weren't going to disappoint him. "Ross, Brosh, and Falman; group one. Havoc, Breda, and Fuery; group two. Hawkeye and Jackal, you two are with me." Roy stated and the group nodded.

Everyone stood up and saluted before grabbing their little belongings and finding a way to disguise themselves. After about 4 minutes, everyone came out in different clothing.

Ross was wearing a plain red dress and some flats so it was easy to move in, a strap around her waist for her guns. Havoc just put on some jeans and a normal sweater, also having a strap for his guns. Breda was about the same as Havoc, except he wore a scarf and didn't have a strap. Brosh came out wearing a white collared shirt and black slacks, he just handed his gun to Ross. Falman came out wearing a navy blue sweatshirt and a pair of black slacks too. Fuery was wearing a black tee-shirt was a strap around his shoulder and his headphones around his neck and wore jeans.

Hawkeye wore her usual undercover get-up of having her hair down, a set of fake glasses, and a brown suit, she carried a purse with two guns and a knife along with a ton of ammo; she always came prepared. Jackal came out with his medium-length brown hair in a small ponytail and he wore a red tee-shirt with simple jeans (he fit the teenager category well even though he was almost 21). Finally, Mustang came out wearing a scarf and a dark-blue tee-shirt with dark pants.

They all looked at each other, and some people smiled and chuckled. "You know, if we weren't on business some of us could pull of being family." Ross said and a couple others agreed. Roy just smirked and walked to the door. "My team is going to check out the near-by hotels to see if we can find anything. The rest of you should choose between libraries, restaurants, and other places you could hear gossip." Roy told them.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said, saluting. They then went their separate ways to search for leads.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Izumi walked up the stairs to her pupils' hotel room. In her hands, wrapped up in a little blanket, was a tiny little ball of fur that had bright orange coating. She had kept her word and asked the girl if she could have one. The girl nodded and let her choose out of the litter of 5 kittens.

Izumi thought they were all adorable for one, and for two, it was a miracle in its own way. She missed the pleasure and pure joy of having a child, that ability was taken away from her by that jerk Truth. Ed and Al were the closest things to sons she'll ever have, but she knew she would _never _tell them that.

She's seen what those two have been through. It's sad to see such young and innocent boys get treated so cruelly. First, their father ditched them. Then, their mother died and they almost died trying to bring her back. Now, even Edward sold his soul to be a damned dog of the military. All for the well-being of getting back what the two had originally lost.

It honestly broke her heart to see two kids go through all that. No matter how old they acted, they were still only kids. Her thoughts came to a stop when she reached the room to see the door wide-open.

Confused, she slowly walked inside and saw that the room looked exactly the same as before. The only difference was the window being open and the mysterious red coat thrown carelessly on the floor.

She walked over to the couch and put the kitty on a pillow. She made sure the cat was secure before she walked over and picked the coat up. She sighed. "Honestly, these boys need to learn how to be neat." She stated before placing the coat on the coat-rack. One thing caught her eye though, and she turned her line of sight towards the glimmer.

On the floor where the coat was just lying was the silver pocket watch Ed always carried around. She stared confusingly at it before she picked it up and saw a slip of paper fall from the top of it. "Strange. I thought he never went anywhere without this." She said before bending down and picking up the folded sheet of paper.

What was written on it made her both gasp and grow angry.

_If you want to see your precious Fullmetal and his freak of a brother alive, meet us at the Devil's Nest at Midnight. We're waiting for you military._

_So, they wanted to lead a trap for the military to follow, eh? Did they forget I was here or did they just _really _want to piss me off?! _Izumi thought and she shoved the paper into her pocket along with the watch. _No one messes with my students and gets away with it. _

She quickly walked over to the window and slammed it shut. It made a loud _Bang _and quickly startled the cat. Izumi's anger diminished for a moment and she picked up the shaking orange fur ball carefully. "Sorry, looks like I'll give you a home a little later than expected." She said and the cat just meowed and rubbed against her chest.

The tattoo she had on her left breast ached a little on the contact for some reason. She touched it while looking to the red coat hanging on the rack, the same symbol marked on the back. _They really are good students. _She thought before walking out the door with determination.

_And no low-life dimwit is going to take them away from me._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mustang, Hawkeye, and Jackal walked into one of the last hotels in the town. Right when they walked in though, someone roughly ran into Mustang, making him falter but not fall. "Watch where you're going!" an irritated woman shouted before walking away.

Hawkeye grabbed her wrist before she left and the woman glared at her darkly, Riza returned the glare. Mustang and Jackal could've sworn the saw some sparks fly from the two women's eyes and battle each other.

"Let go of me! I have somewhere I need to be!" Izumi shouted before pulling her hand away from Riza's. "You are the Elrics' teacher, right?" Riza asked. Izumi just stared at her for a moment before sighing and crossing her arms.

"And you must be the military." She said with a huff. Jackal stared wide-eyed at the new woman. "How did you-" He was cut off by Izumi scoffing. "I can smell a dog a mile away." She simply said and Jackal shivered at the dark tone in the woman's voice.

"I'm sure you know that Fullmetal is in risk of danger then." Roy said and Izumi's smirk turned into a frown as she pulled out something from her pocket. Riza and Roy stared wide-eyed with Jackal had a confused look.

"What's so special about a pocket watch? Don't all state alchemists have one-oooh!" Jackal stopped once he realized what was going on. Roy mentally face-palmed and Izumi rolled her eyes.

"This one's not so bright, is he?" Izumi asked and Roy shrugged while Riza sighed. "Hey! Don't pick on the newbie!" Jackal stated and Izumi cleared her throat to get attention. "Anyway, it seems he's been kidnapped along with Alphonse. They were waiting for you guys to hold them as ransom." She said and gave Mustang the items.

Mustang read the note and automatically his face hardened. "Change of plans. We're going to the Devil's Nest." Roy stated and the two officers nodded. Before they could fully walk out though, Izumi cleared her throat again.

"A-hem. Where do you think you are going without me?" Izumi asked as she walked outside and stood in-front of the three again. "Miss, it's a dangerous mission. You might get hu-" Riza was cut off by Izumi's scoff. "Do you _not_ know who I am? I can face a little danger. Plus, these guys are threatening the lives of _my_ students." Izumi stated.

"Yes, I know that. But there are also 7 other girls missing that may end up in horrible shape if we do something wrong." Mustang said, Izumi glared at him, then turned sharply and started walking down towards the destination.

She's glad the receptionist took watch of the cat while she was gone, she didn't know what she was going to do with the thing. She continued to storm off to the Devil's Nest.

Riza and Roy sighed in unison and the three started following the dread-locked woman into the night. "Now I know where Edward gets his persistence form." Roy said under his breath. Hawkeye just nodded and they were glad they had as strong a woman as Izumi on their side now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group of four entered the underground level of the Devil's Nest and Izumi felt a wave of déjà vu. She remembered storming in the place looking for the homunculus named Greed who kidnapped her disciple. Now she's storming in here _again_ looking for a man who kidnapped _both _her disciples this time. "I'm getting tired of bargin' in here just to save those two idiots." Izumi whispered under her breath. No one seemed to hear her though.

Once all four of them were there, they closed the door and looked around. Roy took out his pocket watch and noticed it was 12:01 am. "Hey, we're a minute late. Do you think he left?" Mustang asked and Izumi shrugged. Riza shook her head as she pointed to a crate with several sheets of paper on it. "Or he never actually came." She said.

The group made their way over and each picked up one of the four slips of paper.

**_S_**_o close! __**H**__ere's a littl__**e**__ hint for ya. _The first said.

_There's __**s**__o many of them __**i**__n the area. Why do__**n**__'t you go __**b**__uy some books? I he__**a**__r they give the location of many away. Especially if you just looke__**d **__in the right place__**s**__. _The second said.

_Or maybe you s__**h**__ould go get something to drink. It's prob__**a**__bly going to take you forever to find my __**p**__lace anyway. Blast__**e**__d research can get us in trouble sometimes! __**Y**__ou pe__**o**__ple j__**u**__st don't under__**s**__tand how __**h**__ard it is t__**o**__ st__**u**__dy the human body without a few __**l**__ittle test subjects. An__**d **__it's wonderful to find one wit__**h **__a__**u**__tomail! The ne__**r**__ves a__**r**__e so fun to pla__**y**__ with! It __**s**__ure looks like it __**h**__urts though. I can't imagin__**e**__ me like that! Thi__**s**__ one is a great one in__**d**__eed. _The third said.

_Oh! And the __**y**__ounger brother __**i**__s really interesting as well! I have __**n**__ever seen such a successful soul transmutation before! It's simply wonderful. I wonder if you guys can __**g**__et here in time. Just remember to read between the lines, and you might just find your answer. _The last one read.

The four stared at each other in confusion for a moment before placing the four slips back on the crate in order. After tense silence of re-reading over them a couple of times, Hawkeye's eyes widened in realization.

"Look. The last line, _read between the lines_. He wasn't kidding." Riza said and everyone turned their attention full on to her. "What do you mean, lieutenant?" Jackal asked and Hawkeye frowned in concentration.

"In every note, there's a darkened letter. It seems like it might spell out something." Riza said and she stuck her hand out. "Anyone got a pen?" she asked. Everyone searched themselves for something to write with. Jackal felt his pocket and pulled out a blue pen. "Here." He said, placing it in Hawkeye's outstretched hand.

Hawkeye placed the bottom of the pen lightly on her bottom lip and examined the papers. "S-H-E-S-I-N-B-A-D-S-H-A-P-E-Y-O-U-S-H-O-U-L-D-H-U -R-R-Y-S-H-E-S-D-Y-I-N-G. Hmm…" Riza mumbled as she wrote the letters down. Once she did, it made perfect sense.

"She's in bad shape. You should hurry. She's dying." Jackal said aloud and both Roy and Riza froze while Izumi and Jackal stared at them. "We've got to figure out where that man is, fast." Roy said once he snapped out of his trance.

"What's wrong? Do you know who 'She' is?" Jackal asked. Riza just shook her and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, they burned with determination and concentration. "Don't worry about it right now. For now, we need to figure out where this guy is hiding." She said and a hard line fell on her mouth as she concentrated hard trying to find a way to figure out where he was.

The other three nodded and they all started re-reading the papers again to figure out where to start.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Another bright flash of lightening came and Ed let out another scream of pain as he felt the rebounds of a failed transmutation. Al stared confusingly at his hands and wondered how he was even alive. Even Reign was confused for the moment.

Somehow, the rebound sent off a wave that made the knife in Reign's hand ricochet and slip, causing it to barely miss Al's blood-seal, but it left a nice hole a couple of centimeters away from it. Al let out a sigh of relief and was only broken of his peace has another shock emitted from Ed's body and he let out another shriek of pain.

Eventually Reign snapped out of his confusion and he tried to stab Ed again, only to be interrupted by a metal hand grabbing the scalpel before it made contact. "Don't you even _dare_." Al said in a low tone. Reign just smirked, and then laughed uncontrollably. "You two really _are_ something." Reign said with laughter in his voice.

He simply backed off and spared a glance to the teen on the table. He was panting and gasping and an occasional flicker of lighting appeared but disappeared quickly after. Reign just went to his desk and pulled out a notebook. "This truly is fascinating." He mumbled to himself as he scribbled some things in the small book.

Al wanted to go after him and make sure he paid for the things he did, not only to Ed, but the seven other girls too. He wanted to so badly, but he was frozen solid when another cry came from his brother.

Al gave the doctor one last stare-down before he turned around a knelt beside the blonde. He really was in bad shape. His breath came as quick gasps and he was sweating a lot, not to mention the wounds he had before decided to bleed a lot. Al grabbed Ed's only hand and tried to ease the pain a little.

"Brother, just hang in there. You're going to be fine." Al said calmly, surprised that he actually was able to keep the quivering out of his voice. The only response he got was for Ed's back to arch violently as his body glowed bright again and another scream. When the light died away, Ed's back fell back against the table and his breathing got worse. Reign had an amused laugh and Al looked up to glare at him.

"What did you to do him?!" Al yelled and Reign laughed harder. "I only gave him a serum. It's not my fault if it rebounded." The man simply said and Al stood up, only to be held back when a weak grasp was placed on his lower arm. He looked down to see Ed grab his arm and whimper a little. "A-Al…?" A weak voice asked and Al didn't like how his big brother's usually firry demeanor was downgraded to be _this _weak.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Al said, going back to sitting on his knees. Ed's grip got tighter and he shut his eyes tighter too as a wave of pain shot through his body. "Nn." He grunted and flinched as another tiny spark was seen.

"We're going to get you out of here, okay? You're going to be fine." Al said, his voice cracking a little in worry. He kept repeating that line over and over again. _He's going to be fine. Brother's going to be just fine. Don't worry; he's going to be fine. _Al thought and it somehow soothed him. That is, until Ed's body glowed again and he let out another blood-curtailing scream.

This time when his body fell back down, his breathing started slowing down. Al couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. "Al…phonse…stay. Please…don't go…" Ed whispered and Al felt his non-existent heart tug. Al just nodded and grabbed Ed's hand with both of his.

"Alright, Brother. I will stay here. You've got to hang on, alright? I know it hurts, but you've got to stay awake." Al said, his voice betraying him as it raised and cracked. Ed opened his eyes a little and stared at his brother's soul-fire ones. For a second, Ed thought he saw the soft and caring silver eyes of Al's body, but it soon vanished and Ed had to blink to make sure he was seeing things right.

After that little vision, Ed's vision turned white and he felt a powerful shock run through his body as he arched his back and screamed at the top of his lungs again. He didn't know how much more of that he could take, but he had to do it. For his little brother.

The pain subsided a couple of seconds later and his back fell hard against the table. His breathing turned into quick gasps of pain again and he stared at the ceiling for a moment before he realized Al was talking to him. "-a little longer. Please." Al begged and Ed turned his head weakly to look at him. His vision faded in and out, but he made sure he stayed awake. He wouldn't disappoint Al. Not now of all times.

Ed nodded slowly and gasped sharply as another sharp pain came from his ports. He shut his eyes tight after that and tried to force away the tears prickling in his eyes. His body started to shake by the shots of pain he kept fighting off. "Nng." He grunted after another lightning spark flew across his chest and he grabbed Al's hands tightly. It was to know he was there. To know that the pain would stop soon because his little brother was there to protect him.

Was the wave of pain stopped, he relaxed a little and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Al…It hurts. Please, make it stop." He begged, the tears finally slipping out and he flinched again as another spark appeared.

Rebounds were bad news. When Cornello had a rebound with the fake stone, it turned his arm into a mixture of metal and flesh. And he was only _wearing_ the thing when it rebounded. It wasn't in his blood-stream when the rebound came, so it didn't affect his whole body.

"I wish I could, brother. Just hang on. Help is coming." Al said. Ed didn't believe it. If help was coming, it would've came already. The only hope he had left was Al. But he just said he couldn't do anything. Ed opened his eyes again to stare at Al with anguish and love. His baby brother was always there for him, no matter what. That touched him deeply.

He opened his mouth to speak, but that's when another wave of pain washed over and his body glowed again. His scream just turned into pain-filled sobs at the end. He just wanted it to stop. Why wouldn't it stop?!

This time, his breathing slowed to a very slow pace and he couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes tight and gave Al's hands another squeeze before he cried out in pain and agony. "Make it stop! Please, just make it stop!" he sobbed out and another gasp escaped as a spark wrapped around his arm and chest.

Al just couldn't stand to see his brother like this. He was supposed to be the strong one that thinks nothing can tear him down. He should never enter this weak-state and be begging and crying. Al glared at Reign again. "How do you stop it?" he asked. Reign cocked his head to the side.

"How do you stop what?" he asked, suddenly amused again. "How do you stop the rebound?" Al asked, his voice sounding betrayed and broken. Defeated in a way. Reign shrugged. "I don't know kid. The other girls had the same results. They all ended up dying." He said, acting as if he didn't care.

"If you are the reason my brother breaks his promise of never leaving me, I will walk over there and make sure you suffer like the people you've 'experimented' on." Al said in a dangerously low tone. Reign actually flinched.

"Listen, I didn't know this would happen. I was only following orders. And I'm a scientist! I just like to figure out how things worked out." Reign said, trying to sound innocent. Al just dropped his head to stare at his brother's closed and pained eyes. "I'm not lying when I told you that." Al said, his dangerous tone lifting only a little.

Reign nodded, honestly a little scared by the 14-year-old. "A-Alright. I understand." He said before scribbling into his notebook again. Al wanted to cry. He wanted to ease his brother's pain. He wanted to just tell him he'll be okay and he'll live through this. But nothing came out. He just grabbed Ed's hand and provided all of the comfort he could.

"Ed, listen to me. Please open your eyes." Al said softly, his innocent tone coming back. Ed strained to open his eyes, but eventually he did and he stared at Al again. "Hey, just listen carefully to my voice." Al said and Ed nodded weakly. His eyes were already starting to fall and he could feel his labored breathing slow down to a dangerous level. He didn't know if he could take another hit, but he could feel his chest slowly build up the energy of the rebound.

He whimpered and realized he hadn't been paying attention to Al speaking to him. It was weird. Even though Al was right next to him, his voice sounded distant and hazy. "Al…the pain…finally stopped." Ed said extremely quietly and his eyes were blurring again. Al was glad, but that was a bad sign. "I'm glad, Brother. I'm glad…" Al said, trailing off so his voice wouldn't betray him again. His armor was shaking slightly as light sobs escaped.

Ed turned his head slightly to stare at Al and he saw the blonde haired little boy he was supposed to be sitting on his knees and crying his eyes out. "Al…don't cry. Please, don't. It's okay…we're going to be okay, little brother." Ed said softly and in a comforting tone. Al looked up slowly to see Ed staring at him with a soft smile. "We're going to be fine. Remember? We're going to be just fine…" Ed said, his voice gradually getting weaker.

Al grabbed Ed's weak hand tighter and he wished he could feel the soft warmth it gave off. Ed noticed Al was squeezing his hand, so he squeezed back. "Alphonse…I love you…" Ed said softly, staring up at the ceiling so he could give his aching neck a rest. Al froze and slowly turned to stare at his older sibling. Ed never told him he loved him before, at least not verbally. He showed it by his actions. Al's eyes turned caring in Ed's hallucination with a soft smile. "I love you too, Brother." Al said softly.

Ed smiled softly at the ceiling. Then his eyes got wide as another blast of electricity surged through him. His back arched, but he did bother screaming anymore. He could barely feel it anyway. He just squeezed Al's hand for dear-life and let out a choked sob. When his body fell back down, he just stared at the ceiling with vacant eyes. His breathing slowed until it finally stopped. "I'm sorry…goodbye…Al…" he whispered before he let out a shaky breath and his vision turned completely white.

Al didn't know what to do. Ed's body did another convulsion and Ed whispered something that he couldn't hear. But when Al saw Ed pupils haze out and his hand fall limp, he freaked. Right when that happened, the metal door slammed open. And in walked his Teacher, Mustang, Hawkeye, and some guy he didn't know.

But nothing matter more than to look back at Ed, whose bangs slowly fell to his turned face. Al sat shocked for what seemed like forever, until Mustang came over and placed two fingers on the side of Ed's neck.

Al prepared for the worst, but really wasn't expecting the next words coming from the Colonel's mouth. "Fullmetal's still alive!" Roy said quickly.

And Al could've never felt happier in his life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Officially the most angsty and longest chapter I have _ever _written for this story. I feel like crying right now. Poor Ed went through so much pain and poor Al thought he was dead. Why did I write this chapter?!

I love hidden messages, so I wrote on real quickly. Did anyone figure out the message before it was given? All right, all right. I'm stopping the near-death scares. The next couple of chapters are going to be about recovery and happy/sappy moments. Still fell like crying though.

Anywho, I'M HAVING A CONTEST! For those of you fans out there that love to draw, I have a challenge for you! You get to pick ANY scene from any of the 7 chapters I have posted and draw a fan-art for it. **It can only be from the first 7 chapters though!** I don't care if you say you suck at drawing or say the one you drew was ugly. I just want to see what the readers see my story as! In other words, what my story is through _your _eyes.

Just send me the pick via PM or if you are on Deviantart you can send me the link. I just want to know what you guys think the scenes go like! The winner of the contest will be the cover of the story and have a special thanks on _both_ my bio and in the story! I am accepting entries from now until December 31, 2013 (end of the year). Don't worry about how the style is! I just want to see _your _version of the story.

Sound like a good deal? And for the ones that are ultimately _positive_ they can't draw a scene…I want you to make a small fan-fic about this fan-fic and show me what scene you would've changed or what you want the further chapters to be about. I might you that idea later on.

Everyone will get recognized for their drawings/stories once the contest ends. Is anybody interested or should I just forget about it? It's all up to you guys!

~Seianara (I think I spelt it wrong :P)


	8. Chapter 8- Comatose

Ugh, why does life hate me so?! So many things happen to me that I don't deserve (Blah!). Seriously, it's like the universe has something out for me. What did I do to you Truth?! Go mess with the people doing Human Transmutation, not us _normal_ alchemists (No offence to my fav. 3 characters) Well, now is not the time to be pessimistic :)

Good news, I'm going to my first anime convention in October and I'm cosplaying as Ed! _Also, _Vic Mignonga is going! I have a chance to take a picture with my favorite voice actor! Eeepp! *fangirl squeal and excited jumping up & down* I can't wait! Any idea what I should ask if I get a chance to ask a question? I love him as Tamaki, Spirit, and _of course _Ed! I can't wait! Okay, I'm a little excited and I need to calm down because it's a _maybe_.

Faithful101- Keyword: _nearly _killed him. Hehe, yeah I couldn't let him just up and die. Pfft, I'm not _that _mean. Yeah, it kinda was and awesome! Are you good at it? According to my teacher, I'm third in class so far (out of 6). Half/Half.

Kok0roxGuardian- Thank you so much! I can't wait to get that new chapter and _you_ keep up the good work too. Recovery usually takes long, but I'm sure you can do it :) For some reason, when I sent you back the chapter, all the mistakes I fixed turned back and it was like I didn't do anything! Strange…

Tosocat- I will keep writing this story! I'm on a little writer's block, but I'm back on track. Thanks for the support!

Oceanic moon- Haha, I'm glad I'm better than your evil, repulsive, and utterly disgusting homework. Yay! I didn't kill them…yet (jk, I won't). Eh, I'm crazy and weird too (everyone calls me the quiet, nerdy, anime freak), but those are all compliments to me! Good for you (I usually find them before it's revealed too). PS…Yes it is! And I know what noises you're talking about *sly smirk* I thought some of the sounds just sounded…disturbing. Overall great story/fandub though. PSS…Aww, it did? I can't tell if that's a good thing or not. Well, at least it was good and emotional like I planned (goal!). Yes I do play flute and I _LOVE _Evanescence! She's so freaking awesome!

Maddiepc238- Thanks and I won't stop updating (sorry about the late update though…blame it on school). Good luck! You seem to be one of the only people actually interested. I can't wait to see what you have. I'm a procrastinator too, so you're not alone.

SaberOfCoxai- It seemed a lot of people thought that. Glad I made it interesting~! Haha, I wouldn't kill him though (at least, not in this story). Thanks for reviewing.

Mustang's Inferno- Great! I can't wait to see what you come up with! I really want to see how people look at it (since I can't draw fan-art that much. I can a little though). :)

Special thanks to Tarooso for volunteering to beta my story! Thank you! Sorry for not sending you this chapter, but I'll send the next one to you when I get it done.

Last minute good news: school is over! No more essays or exams for 3 months! YES! Lastly, I created a forum for Role Playing with the FMA cast. Just look at the description of it and you can enter if you want. Have fun!

Ummm, spoilers for episode 28 of Brotherhood I guess. If you don't know about Al's body, then there might be some spoilers at the end.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mustang and his crew ran into a deserted library near the outskirts of Dublith. Hawkeye called the other two groups and told them they had a lead before they headed inside. It was a good thing they had Izumi with them when they tried to crack the code.

She and Riza noticed the lines '_there seem to be a lot around' _and _'maybe you should see to the books' _seemed to stand out among most of the mismatched clues and letters. Izumi and Jackal were still clueless as to whom 'she' is, but Roy and Riza made sure they went faster. It seemed to be going good; until they actually found out they were right.

They were happy to figure out they got the right place, but when they saw the condition of their subordinate, no one knew what to do.

Riza, Roy, and Jackal just stared in shock at the scene in front of them while Izumi was glaring off into a dimly-lit corner at something. The place looked like something off of a horror movie.

Alphonse was just staring at the ground, not even flinching at the sound of the door slamming. A small hole was showing near his back, but he looked unfazed by that. What shocked everyone the most was to see the pale blonde on the table in front of the armor, perfectly still.

Izumi was the first to act as she ran over to the 14-year-old on the floor. "What are you all staring at?! Can't you see we need help!" she yelled, and the three snapped out of their initial shock.

Riza and Jackal ran over to the man in the corner, who was slowly making his way to the door to run away, while Roy ran to the table Ed was on.

Upon seeing the teen up close, he noticed exactly how bad things were. The first thing he did was place two fingers on the side of Ed's neck, and waited ten painfully long seconds until he felt the slightest _thump_.

Roy sighed with relief. "Fullmetal's still alive," He whispered. Right when that was said, he saw Al lift up his head a little to stare at him; hope shining in his eyes. Roy couldn't help but smile a little before turning his attention back on Ed and turning serious.

"Does anyone know how to break the restraints without hurting h-?" Roy didn't even finish his sentence before he heard a small clap and the leather wraps flew off. He looked over and saw Izumi in a clapping position and a smirk came on both their faces.

Roy nodded before carefully picking Ed up and placing him on the floor; a little scared about how light he was. "He's not breathing. Do you know CPR?" he asked Izumi. The black-haired woman nodded and did her work.

Al still couldn't move. Hawkeye came back with a man in a doctor's coat restrained beside her, Jackal holding a gun to his back. She left the new recruit and walked over to the other four. Seeing Alphonse still in shock, she bent down and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, look at me." She said softly and calmly, almost in a motherly tone. Al looked up a bit and stared at the smiling lieutenant. "It's alright. We're here now, nothing else bad will happen to you two." She told him in the same tone as before.

Al nodded, slowly calming down. He looked over at the scene past her. Mustang had Ed's head supported in his lap and Izumi was constantly trying to get his breathing back while working on his slowing heart-rate.

After the sixth try, Ed let out a small gasp and started coughing lightly. Everyone there sighed in relief a little before Izumi stood up along with Mustang, Hawkeye and Al following soon.

"Quick, we need to get him to a hospital. Can anyone carry him while I deal with the doctor over here?" Roy said. Al nodded before walking over and carefully lifting his brother up bridal-style. After Izumi, Al, and Jackal left the room, Riza stayed a little to 'help out' Roy.

Reign knew he was in trouble and he backed up against a wall when Riza cocked her gun and Roy lifted his gloved hand a little. "So, you're the one who kidnapped 7 girls and my youngest subordinate?" Mustang asked, already knowing the answer.

Reign decided that he might as well die with a bang and not look like a scared inmate. "Yes I am," he stated before smirking and placing a rabid look in his eyes. "And it was _so much fun! _You should of heard the screams." He started laughing after that and looked Roy straight in his eyes. "I enjoyed every single moment of it."

With that said, Riza shot him in the knee and he fell to his knees. Roy walked over and stared down at him before raising his hand again. "Then I hope you enjoy this too." He said before snapping and the man in front of him screamed as he was engulfed in flames.

Mustang didn't stop them until he knew the doctor suffered, but didn't die. He stood over the now severely burned man and Hawkeye came up behind him. "And I hope you suffer everyday with this pain." Roy said just as Riza brought her gun up and shot Reign's arm, receiving another scream before the man passed out.

The two picked up the man and half carried, half dragged him back to the military car they took. The two noticed their car was gone, but the back-up finally came, so they had two more anyway.

"Take him back to Central and place him in prison." Roy told them, handing Breda the damaged doctor. "Sure, but where're you two going?" Havoc asked. Mustang just walked to one of the cars and got into the passenger's seat while Riza turned to the blonde.

"We're going to the hospital to check on Edward." She simply told him before walking to the car too, leaving everyone dumbfounded. Havoc caught up before they left and jumped in the backseat, along with Ross and Brosh, filling up the car. "What are you three doing?" Mustang asked and turned to face them slightly. All three just stared at him with determination flaring in their eyes.

"Ed's our friend." Ross told him, the other two nodded. "If the chief's injured, we want to make sure he's safe too." Havoc said. "We've helped him before. As his former bodyguards, we want to make sure he's alright." Brosh said and Ross nodded in affirmation.

Riza and Roy stared at each other before Riza stared at the road, starting the car, and Roy sighed. "Fine, only because he is your subordinate too." He said and the three nodded before smirking in victory.

The car started its way to the hospital with the four lieutenants and the colonel riding to catch up with the others.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The car ride was excruciatingly long. Izumi kept yelling at Jackal to drive faster while she and Al tried to stop the bleeding on Ed's right side and stomach.

Ed was still panting and sweating, trying in his own way to stop from showing pain. What both worried and relieved Izumi and Al was that Ed hadn't even stirred once. All three just did their best to make sure the teen didn't scare them again.

They finally found the hospital (with help from Izumi yelling directions) and they didn't waste a moment to get out of the car. Al tried to run without jostling Ed too much, but it was pretty hard.

The four finally entered the hospital and immediately got someone to help them out. Two nurses came with a stretcher and Al helped Edward on it, and they quickly sped towards the ER, a doctor quickly following them.

The good news about being in a small town like Dublith was the quick service in hospitals.

Izumi and Jackal sat down in the waiting room while Al sat nervously on the floor next to his teacher. Izumi could notice the tension Al had sitting there, playing with his loincloth to pass the time. "Alphonse…" she sighed and shook her head. Al looked up at her, and she wacked him upside the head lightly with a small smile.

"You know he's fine. Stop worrying so much." She told him, but in truth, she was racked with worry herself. If they came only a few moments later, she might've been one less apprentice.

_Stop worrying about the 'what if' situations! What's done is done. We saved him. He can heal, he's done it before. So stop worrying yourself! _Izumi yelled at herself.

Al looked back down at the ground before placing a gloved hand on his sensei's lap, seeking some type of comfort. "Sensei…I thought I lost him. I don't want to ever feel that again." Al stated and Izumi stared down at the teen.

Those two really _are _the two strongest kids she has ever met, and they have faced a lot that normal kids should not have seen. The two live mainly for each other. It's their greatest strength, but also their greatest weakness. She saw how lost Al had looked back at that lab, and no doubt Edward would've been the same.

All they have is each other now, the only remaining family left. That is what makes them easy targets. Enemies surly do their research and they figure out the two are not the same when it involved the other getting injured. It can catch them off guard if they run towards the other's rescue, which could lead to disastrous events.

Izumi smiled softly again, grabbing Al's hand. "It's alright, Al. I can promise you, as long as I'm around, you won't feel that way ever again." She said in a stern but caring voice. Alphonse nodded, knowing his teacher never went back on her word.

It was time to play the waiting game, which was always the worst part.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jackal stared as the boy in armor started shaking as if crying. _Why does he wear that hunk of metal anyway? Even in here he wears it. Does he ever take it off? _Jackal thought to himself.

He wanted to ask, but was 100% sure that _now _was not the time. _Poor kid. It seemed like that was his brother. Why do they even allow kids in the military? _

He was cut out of his thoughts when he saw five officers walk into the waiting room, searching for them. "Hey there, Al!" Havoc said, trying to brighten up the mood a little bit, failing miserably. "Hey, Havoc." Al replied in a soft tone.

Ross looked upon the broken boy and smiled slightly, trying to cheer him up too. "Any news?" Mustang asked, Izumi shook her head. Just as she did that movement, a nurse with a clipboard walked into the room.

"Is anyone here for Edward Elric?" she asked, her bright red hair bouncing when she walked over to the standing group. "Wow, that's a big crowd. I'm sorry, but only one of you is able to visit at a time. He's stable, but the doctors say he might've slipped into a coma." She stated, and about half of the peoples' spirits dropped a little at the sudden news.

No one hesitated when they pushed Alphonse forward. He mumbled a slight 'Thank you' before walking forwards after the nurse. She led him to a small room and she bowed before walking away and giving him privacy.

Al took a deep breath (even though he knew he didn't need it) before entering the room, mentally preparing himself for his brother's condition.

He walked into the small room and everything was white. He always hated the dull one-color effect the hospitals always gave, but when it comes to saving lives, who cares what color everything is. The only bed in the room was occupied by a sleeping blonde.

_At least he finally looks peaceful_. Al thought as he sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Brother…" Al said softly as his head bowed to look at the ground. The only sounds in the room were the periodic _beep _of the heart monitor and Ed's deep and steady breathing.

"I'm sorry, Nii-San. If only I didn't let him get the advantage, then he would've never injected that thing in you. This wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." Al confessed and grabbed Ed's bandaged hand. "Now you're in a coma and nearly died all because I let my guard down."

Nothing changed, just like he'd expected, but he felt a little better about telling him what has been on his mind the past couple of hours. "Please wake up soon. I don't want to feel alone anymore. Please talk to me again." Al placed his forehead gently on Ed's hand.

After a couple of minutes in comfortable silence, Al gave his brother one final glance before leaving the room for someone else to get a chance to see him before visiting hours were over.

Just as Al closed the door, Ed turned his head slightly and a small frown set his face as he grasped the sheets lightly, looking for a hand. "Alphonse…" he whispered before falling limp again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group looked up when they saw Al walk back into the room. Jackal had to leave to call Central and Ross and Brosh went to find a hotel room for everyone since it was getting late.

Izumi stood up and asked Al the room number before walking past him and down the hall to the room. Just as Al said, he looked so peaceful and at ease. She sat down in the same chair Al did and just stared at the blonde.

"What do you think you are doing?" Izumi asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest, her stare turning into a glare. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried we are? And you are just _sleeping _away?" her hard décor faded as she showed her true emotions.

Her glare turned into another stare of care and worry, her arms fell to her side, and her scowl turned into a soft smile. "Why do you keep disappointing me when you're asleep?" she asked and let a half chuckle, half sob escape her before standing up and slapping Ed. "Wake up you idiot! Can't you tell we're waiting?!" she yelled.

Getting no response she growled and stormed out the room, not wanting to see any disappointment come from the unconscious teen. She came into the waiting room and sat down in the chair she was in with a huff. Al sighed while the other two stared confusingly at the woman.

Mustang decided to go next and walked to the room with a goal in mind. He sat down next to the boy and stared confusingly at the new red mark on his face before shrugging and leaning in close.

"Are you really worrying us again?" Roy asked quietly and sighed. He didn't really have anything to say, he just wanted to make sure he was okay. No matter how much he would deny it, everyone noticed how much he actually cared for the teen.

Ever since he first saw the bright fire burning in his eyes when he was just a cripple, he's noticed how much the blonde grew on him. On all of them actually. "It's amazing how much you have impacted us in four years, Ed. You better wake up soon. I'm kinda missing my door being kicked down and our arguments. They're actually pretty fun." Mustang said with a smirk before leaving the room.

Hawkeye was the last one to go visit, but right when she did, she had no idea what to say. She sat in the chair and lightly stroked Ed's bangs with the back of her hand. "I know everyone who came already probably already told you this, but please wake up soon. You had us all scared, Ed." She said with a small smile, her auburn eyes shining in worry.

"You and the colonel always find ways to make me worry. You two are similar in so many ways, always reckless and heroic. You have people who can help you out; you don't always have to be so strong. When can you two just learn that?" she said and sighed, now she doesn't know who she's talking to, Ed or Roy.

"Just wake up soon, okay? Don't make me shoot you." With that said, she walked out the room, not noticing Ed shiver a little at the threat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When it came time that visiting hours were over, Mustang helped pull a little strings and convinced the staff to let Al stay with Ed for the night. After about ten minutes of fuss over it, they finally agreed only because they were brothers and Al looked extremely worried.

Once everyone left, Al walked back to Edward's room and sat beside him, providing reassurance that he wasn't alone. "They say when people are comatose; they can still hear everything going around them. Can you do something to show me it's real or not? Or am I just talking for no reason?" Al said and sighed a little at the lack of response.

"I'm sorry, Nii-San. I'm sorry…" Al whispers and stares at the ground again. He couldn't rub off the feeling that this was his fault. He had the chance to stop that crazed doctor, but he didn't act fast enough. Now look at where they are! Al breathed a shaky sigh and wished for the hundredth time he could cry.

"I hate this feeling. I haven't felt this way since mom died." Al said in a soft voice. He hated feeling guilty and utterly alone. It was mentally tearing him apart. He wanted reassurance that everything was going to be fine. That they will come out of this like they have before, and he was hating the voice in the back of his mind whispering that no, it was never going to be the same and it wasn't okay. Sometimes he wonders if things would've been different if they didn't even _know _alchemy. If their dad never left. Would their mom still be alive? Would they be able to live a normal life and grow up like normal children? Or would it not matter if they changed things at all? There's no way in actually knowing. The past is the past, what's done is done, it can't be reversed. There was always that proverb that people used; you can't test fate and change destiny, it'll only return at full force when you least expect it.

Al sighed again. _If only people could choose how their future is. No one knows when it might be their last day or that of someone they love. We can only walk our own path and hope for the best. Nothing's set in stone. _Al thought, remembering what their mother told them all those years ago.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"__Mommy, when is daddy coming back?" Al asked, sitting at the kitchen table and staring at the woman with chestnut hair at the window. "Why does it matter anyway? He ditched us. We don't need him." Ed said in a dark tone. He always got mad whenever Al brought up their father._

_Trisha sighed and sat in one of the kitchen chairs closest to Alphonse. "Well, honey, your dad's on an important trip that might take a while, but he's sure to come back soon." She said with a smile and ruffled Al's hair, making him giggle a little. _

_"__That's what you said three years ago. How long does it take? He barely even sends things to us! It's like he doesn't even care anymore." Ed said with a roll of his eyes. "Now, Edward. You know that's not true. He loves all of us deeply and he's just caught up in his work to come back right now." She said and both boys noticed the sad and faraway look in their mother's eyes._

_Ed just stood up and walked out of the room, not wanting to take anymore part in this conversation. Al followed him with his eyes as he left. "Hey, mom, do you know why brother hates dad so much?" Al asked, turning his attention back to the woman._

_"__I wouldn't say he _hates _him. It's just that he feels like your father was just abandoning us because he doesn't love us anymore." Trisha said. "Is that true?" Al asked and Trisha shook her head. "No, Al. Your father loves us and that's why he left; so he can make sure we were okay." She said and Al stared confusingly for a moment before nodding. He didn't really understand at his young age, but he just went along with what his mother said. _

_"__Will he ever come back?" Al asked and Trisha smiled. "Someday, Alphonse. No matter what happens, we _are_ family. All families have a special bond right here," she pointed to Al's heart. "and that bond is never broken, no matter what. So you, me, Ed, and your father are all connected by that bond. Our fates are intertwined. I'm sure one day he'll notice that and come back. How else do you think you know alchemy so well?" she said and stood up, picking up the 6-year-old. "Now go and catch that brother of yours and tell him dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes." She said with a smile._

_Al nodded and ran off outside right when she put him down. "I wonder if we'll be a full family again. Mommy'll be so happy when daddy comes back!" Al said as he ran up to the tree swing currently occupied by a blonde boy, a giant smile on both their faces when Al suddenly came behind the unsuspecting 7-year-old and tackled him in a hug._

_Trisha stared at the scene from the window with a small smile on her face. "You'll come back, won't you?" she whispered and turned around to make dinner._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Al sighed in pleasure at the nice memory. That was almost ten years ago and it still made him smile every time he thought about it. That was back when it didn't matter what happened; their mom was always there to help them. Now, all they had was each other and their dad who was still gone. _I wonder if he's going to come back now. We really need the help right now. _He thought and chuckled slightly. _I'm starting to believe he will never come back. I mean, if he didn't come for mom's funeral, why would he come now? _

He just shook his head and went back to staring at his brother. "I'm starting to sound like you now." He said with a slight laugh. "With how much time we've spent together, I'm surprised I'm only _now _starting to."

It was so quiet, and Al didn't like it one bit. He resided to listening to the beeping of the monitor to pass the loneliness of night. _1, 2, 3 beep. 1, 2, 3 beep. 1, 2, 3, 4 beep. 1, 2, 3 beep. 1, 2, 3 beep. 1, 2, 3, 4 beep. It follows a pattern. It matches the same with his breathing. 1, 2, 3 in. 1, 2, 3 out. 1, 2, 3, 4 in. 1, 2, 3 out. Has it always done that when he sleeps? _Al found himself going back into deep thought again as another memory came.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"__Hey, Al. I've been thinking lately. You need to answer me honestly, alright." Ed said, sitting up in the bed he was once sleeping on, automail glistening in the moonlight. Al nodded and Ed stood up suddenly and walked to where Al was sitting on the other bed. Al was a little confused when Ed sat down on his lap and wrapped his arms around his helmet, giving him a hug._

_"__Is it really lonely at night? I know you can't sleep, so it must get pretty quiet when I fall asleep. What can I do to make it less horrible?" the thirteen-year-old blonde asked. Al just stared shocked for a couple of seconds before wrapping his arms around Ed's small frame as gently as he could. _

_"__It's fine, honestly. Sure, it gets lonely some times, but it shouldn't mean you should lose any sleep because of me. You need it a lot more than I do." Al stated and, in response, Ed hugged him tighter and shut his eyes. "I'm sorry. I really truly am, little brother. This is all my fault. You told me to stop, I should've listened. Now you're suffering at night for my selfish mistakes." Ed told him and he bit his bottom lip to stop the trembling coming on._

_"__Brother, you shouldn't feel that way. I was gone, and in a moment of haste you brought me back. Even the most mature of alchemists couldn't have gone through as much as you did and succeed. It's because of you that I am alive today, whole or not, at least I can still be here. You need to stop being so pessimistic." Al told him and Ed just sighed shakily, trying to keep calm._

_"__I'm just worried, Al. I'm worried that I messed up. That I didn't do the right thing and now my baby brother has to pay for it. I want to make you're suffering less painful and lonely. Anyway I can, just to make sure you're alright. You can't even feel my warmth right now, can you?" Ed said, trying his hardest to keep the shake out of his voice._

_Al slowly shook his head and Ed pressed against him as close as possible. "Hold me tighter." Ed said and Al stared at him confused for a moment. "I might hurt you." Al said and Ed smiled a little and sighed. "I don't care. I want you to feel, at least for a little while. I know you miss it. I miss the feeling in my right hand and left leg, you can't feel at all. So I don't care if I get hurt, I want to make sure you're happy." Ed stated and let a tear slide down his cheek. _

_Al waited a moment before doing what Ed said and he squeezed tighter, but tried to control himself so he wouldn't hurt him. Ed gasped softly as the pressure on his ribs increased slightly, but he didn't dare admit it. "How about now?" he asked and Al took a moment to think. Even though it was impossible, he thought he felt just the slightest hint of warmth around his chest-plate and lap. He smiled on the inside and nodded. "I feel a little warmth." With that said, Ed smiled and rested his head on the armor's shoulder, avoiding some spikes. "I'm glad." He whispered, and the two sat like that for a couple of minutes before Ed started falling asleep again. _

_"__At least I could make tonight less lonely for you." Ed whispered again before his body relaxed and his breathing steadied. It was only then that Al let him go and place him back on his bed. _

_From that night on, Ed had been taking naps throughout the day so he could stay up later with Al. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Al just stared at the sleeping teen in front of him lovingly after that memory. "You always knew how to make me feel like I still had my body. You always knew what to say when the time came to make me feel better. Most importantly, you always were there when I was lonely. I'm glad you're my brother. No matter what you think about yourself, you are wonderful and amazing. I couldn't wish for a better best friend." Al said softly and placed a hand over Ed's heart.

"Like mom said, this bond will stay strong. I know you can hear me, even in the state you're in, because you would never leave me alone. No matter how much pain you're in, you find a way to trudge through it, just so you would never leave me alone." Al said, voice wavering a little in emotion. "I love you. You always were there, no matter what."

He smiled and grabbed Ed's hand again, his other hand leading to stroke Ed's hair. "Please wake up. You've been through tougher than this." Al said, falling into another flashback.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"__Alphonse! You need to run!" Ed yelled, dodging as another rock spike came hurdling towards him. Al looked up from the ground where he was drawing the transmutation circle just in time to warn his fourteen-year-old brother of a sneak attack from behind. Ed turned just in time to dodge the knife thrown at him. After placing his hand on the circle and lifting the ground up, knowing the rouge alchemist off his feet, he turned his attention back to the blonde and yelled, "Are you serious?! I'm not leaving you with this crazed psycho! You're already injured as it is!" _

_It was true. Ed had a gash above his right eyebrow that was steadily bleeding and his left arm had a small stone pillar stuck in the forearm, not to mention the cut on his back from dodging a stray blast of ruble. "If you get hurt in front of me and I couldn't help it, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself. You need to leave!" Ed yelled dodging another knife, but it grazed his left cheek, leaving another trail of blood. "I'm not leaving you!" Al yelled and he didn't notice the man they were fighting transmute the remaining five knives into a sharp whip and aimed it right towards the armor's blood seal. _

_"__No!" Ed yelled and ran towards his little brother. Al turned around right when he was shoved out of the way by the blonde and saw the whip come down right on Ed's back. Ed screamed but didn't move, staying in his protective position in front of Al. "I told you to run." Ed said through gritted teeth and stifled a scream as the whip came down again, the knives digging into his back. "Brother!" Al yelled as Ed fell to his knees. Al drew a circle as quick as he could, but not fast enough as he heard the whip crack again and Ed cry out in pain. He activated the array and the man's next attack was halted by a rock wall. _

_Al ran over towards his kneeling brother and saw the new gashes lining his back. "Why?" was all Al could think to ask at the moment and Ed looked up at him, pain lining his face as he smirked. "I told you, I couldn't let him hurt you." He said and strained to stand back up, only to crumble to his knees again. They heard the sound of the wall deconstructing and Ed clapped and stood even though he needed Al's support. Ed transmuted his right arm into his signature blade and stumbled a little at the sudden wave of pain. _

_"__Don't you dare touch him." Ed said and put his blade into attack position to prove a point. The man laughed and drew out his chalk and quickly deconstructed the whip back into the knives. He simply put them back into his pocket and put his hands up in surrender. Al quickly bent down and drew a circle to trap the man, and Ed made sure he wouldn't go anywhere by keeping his glare dead set on the alchemist in front of him. Just as Al touched the circle, the man revealed a hidden knife and threw it straight at Ed. Before anyone could react, the man was locked in a transmuted cage and Ed fell to his knees as the small knife lodged itself in his stomach. Ed's eyes closed and he fell forward, the blood loss finally affecting him. Al screamed and the man laughed. _

_"__I told you, you were no match for me. You should've listened ignorant brat." The man in the cage scoffed and laughed manically at his own statement. Alphonse had enough and he slammed his hand on another array, this one had a stone fist come from the side of the cage and hit the man straight in the face, knocking him unconscious. He turned his full attention to Edward after that and he flipped him over carefully and elevated his head onto his lap. "Come on, please open your eyes." Al said softly. Ed's breathing became harsh and quick, and they both knew that was bad. Ed forced his eyes open and stared at Al with a slight smile on his face, a hand over his stomach, which still had the knife in it._

_"__Don't count me out…just yet." Ed told him, his voice too soft for Al's comfort. Three cars came in front of the abandoned warehouse and Al could hear the sirens of an ambulance. "See…I knew Mustang wouldn't…be late." Ed said, coughing slightly as blood ran down his chin. Al sighed in relief as men in blue uniforms came in. "You idiot. Why didn't you dodge it?" Al asked and Ed smiled. "It came…too fast…didn't see." He stated. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?" Al said and Ed nodded, closing his eyes as he saw people come with a stretcher. "I would never leave…you alone, Al. Not while…you're like this." Ed said and relaxed as two people picked him up and placed him on the stretcher, wincing a little as his back stung from the gashes. _

_Al nodded and followed them out until he saw Ed go into the ambulance and Roy came to talk to him. The man they were facing was dragged to one of the cars by Havoc and another soldier. Al smiled a bit, because he knew Ed always kept his word. It was something he learned from their teacher. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"If you were strong enough to surpass that, why can't you get over a simple rebound?" Al asked and relaxed a bit. Most of his nerves settled down, and the worries that Ed might not wake up were gone. He was going to be fine. Al looked at the window to figure out the sun was starting to peak over the horizon and he nodded. "I know you'll wake up soon, because if you didn't, I would have to spend the long nights alone." Al said softly and rubbed the left side of Ed's cheek with the back of his hand gently, waiting patiently for that day to come.

Ed turned his head closer to Al's hand and smiled a little. Al gasped a little before sighing peacefully. "I knew you could hear me." Al said, the smile clear in his voice. Ed didn't respond after that, but that little sign was enough for Al to know he was going to get through this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed opened his eyes and was surrounded in black. There was nothing anywhere. He just blinked slowly, trying to remember all that happened. The last thing he remembered was being in that lab and the horrible rebound. After that he was sure he-. After that thought, his eyes widened and he sat straight up. He broke his promise. He left Al alone in that lab. Oh man, what happened to Alphonse? Did that man get him too? Did he get away? Ed hated not knowing.

Then he heard it. It was Alphonse's voice. But, it sounded so far away. "I'm sorry Nii-San. If only I didn't let him get the advantage, then he would've never injected that thing in you. This wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." Ed felt a slight pressure on his left hand. This was so weird. What was going on?! "Now you're in a coma and nearly died all because I let my guard down. Please wake up soon. I don't want to feel alone anymore. Please talk to me again." So, that's what was going on. He was comatose. He felt a change in the pressure on his hand and he assumed Al was grabbing his hand. Then, the pressure was gone and everything turned silent. Ed clenched his fist and figured out how hard that simple task was. "Alphonse…" he whispered, feeling sad about the desperate tone his brother used.

Others came in after that. He heard his teacher talking to him, then his cheek sting before she left, suggesting she slapped him. Mustang sounded so sappy and Ed wanted to laugh at how the man was acting, but decided to take sympathy, not knowing how much they went through. Hawkeye came in and he felt a soft pressure on his bangs and he smiled softly at the soft tone the woman used. She reminded him so much of his mother.

After that was a long silence, then Al was talking again. His voice seemed so nostalgic, and he kept stopping for moments at time. Ed assumed he was shutting his mind down and thinking, which is his version of sleeping. After the second pause, he felt a slight pressure on the left side of his chest, over his heart. Then, the pressure went back to his hand and softly stroking on his cheek. Ed smiled and tried to snuggle near the comfort, receiving a gasp from Al, then something that sounded relieved. Al said something about him waking up soon, and then everything was silent again.

Ed sighed in both relief and sadness. Everyone seemed to care a lot, but he didn't know how to wake up so he wouldn't worry anyone. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Then, the room around him faded from black to blinding white and he shut his eyes tight. He had trouble opening his eyes again, but one single word made them open wide. It sounded so meek and fragile, like one wrong move could break him. He turned around slowly and stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him.

He was in Truth's realm, sitting in front of his gate, but instead of the white faceless creature, he saw a blonde haired teen that was so skinny that his bones looked like they could just fall out. Ed didn't care about any of that (not even the fact that the boy in front of him was stark naked), he automatically recognized him.

"Brother?" the boy asked and Ed just stared in disbelief. "Alphonse…" he said softly, then he heard the laughter of Truth erupt from somewhere behind him and he turned his head to see the creature grinning its usual grin. "Well, let the reunion begin!" Truth said and the two blondes returned their golden gazes back to each other, still in a little surprise.

He found it. Ed found his brother's body. He could be returned! He could be normal again! His little brother could finally be whole again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

OMG! It's been faaaaarrr too long since I updated. I am sooooo sorry. Please forgive me? I had writers block, gomen. It's a killer. As a reward, a long chapter! Over 7,000 words! Woohoo! Again, I'm sorry.

I'm just listenin' to the Evanescence radio on Pandora and it has my inspiration flowing. Sorry for the 4 week wait though *nervous smile* I have to thank one of my close friends for helping me through the flashback scenes. She told me to express the history of how the two became close. I think I did good (I love the second scene the most. Think about the cuteness of that scene. Hehe, love brotherly love).

Well, here you guys go! As a sorry gift for the wait I'll update on Saturday _and _through in a bonus chapter with Elric brother fluffiness! Those two are so _cuuteee! _ It's sad you never _once _hear them say "I love you" in the series. I mean, with all they've gone through we could've had at least heard it once. Come on! Two series, 27 volumes, _many _video games, and 2 movies, we never hear it. Really?!

I am an Elricest fangirl, but I'm not adding any in this book (most people don't like it), but I will be adding super cute brotherly love scenes! Some of the characters are so OOC in this, but I tried to hit it to the nail. Did I do good?

I'm going to be adding song lyrics at the beginning and/or end of each chapter to describe what's going on in it and the mood of it. This one would have probably been "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. Anyone think differently?

Last thing, this story is following a TWT (Timeline? What Timeline?) road. I have it half FMA, half Brotherhood, and a quarter of whatever I want to add. So, this really doesn't have a timeline at ALL.

See ya guys Saturday with 1 ½ chapters (on time this time, promise).


	9. Chapter 9- Mute

Jeez, busy busy busy! I had so much to do lately; I forgot this was due today. But, don't worry! I didn't forget _totally_. Plus, I don't go back on my word. It's a vow I made to myself to not let anyone down with false promises, and so I always fulfill them. But, it doesn't seem to work that way for me. I try my hardest to keep every _single _one of my promises (small or not), but when it comes time for someone to keep their promise to me, they always seem to find a way to say they can't. Okay, okay, enough with my ranting and emo-ness, it's time to turn optimistic!

Honestly, if I could pick any FMA character that's like me, it would be Alphonse. I'm sweet and innocent, but when I get pissed (which is not often), nobody wants to mess with me. I am forever optimistic with my friends and family and am always compassionate to others. Every one of my friends think I'm very lovable and huggable and, over-all, very cute and warm person. I always tend to keep my promises and am the calm and sensible one of my friends, and I always keep them in check when they're about to/do something crazy. That must be why I love Al so much! He's _just _like me, actually he's near my age too (onl year older as of right now). *sigh* I wish people like him were real, I would _love _to have him as a brother.

Last one of my notes, about that promises thing, it reminded me of a promise me and my best friend (who I treat as a little brother and call him my Chibi-San! He doesn't like it when I call him chibi, so I always add san to the end sarcastically. He comes up to my shoulder, and I'm only 5 ft. 5! Don't judge me…) anywho, we made a pact that we will both become famous animators and create an anime together. I'm gonna miss him. He's moving and I'm not gonna see him for school anymore, but we still keep contact with each other. I'm going to miss you little bro! Point is, I'm going to keep that promise as best as I can, because it's just my moral. I always say "Promises were only made to be broken", but after watching so many series with devoted _love _and _gratitude _falls into those promises (FMA, Supernatural,D. Gray-Man, Charmed, etc.) I realized that some people _do _keep their promises, and so I will.

Okay, I'm going to officially stop now. Sorry, I had six tablespoons of sugar with my cereal this morning (no lie. I had Rice Krispies. I don't like them unless they have a _butt-load_ of sugar in it) so yeah, I'm kinda hyper. Onto reviews!

Otakgirlyy- _Lucky! _Was it fun? I can't wait! I kept blabbing about being excited about it yesterday to my mom and she said that she can tell I was super excited about it and she wanted to help make sure I could go. I love my family! I know, it is too bad. But I'm doing a series of one-shot/drabbles here soon and there will be some sprinkled in it here and there. It's going to be fun to write (especially #71, even though it's going to be very tough and awkward for me to write). Thanks for reviewing! **Edit: Yeah, I changed it around. Instead of doing a group of horror one-shots like I planned, I'm doing a bunch of song-fics and it's not gonna have yaoi or yuri in it, but for the EdWin, Royai, and AlMei fans out there will be happy with some of them, but not all.**

Kok0roxGuardian- Thank you too and I hope I do too! :) It's alright, I'm sure we can figure out how to fix it for the next chapter. It's okay, I'll wait for it like I always do (patience is my key ;D) Thank you and I will!

Thank you for all the new people who followed/favorited. I will thank everyone who did so in the final chapter (which probably won't be for a while). One last thing…PASTA! Hehe, sorry. I've been watching Hetalia: Axis Powers recently and I _love _Italy. Especially when he's a chibi! Alright, I done. Onto de storay!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Despite the lies that you're making, you're love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting, to turn your tears to roses. I'll be the one that's gonna hold you. I'll be the one that you run to. My love is a burning, consuming fire. No! You'll never be alone! When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars (hear my whispers in the dark). No! You'll never be alone! When darkness comes, you know I'm never far, hear the whispers in the dark. You feel so lonely and ragged. You lay there broken and naked. My love is just waiting, to clothe you in crimson roses. I'll be the one that's gonna find you. I'll be the one that's gonna guide you. My love is a burning, consuming fire. _–Whispers in the Dark by: Skillet

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The two couldn't move at that moment, couldn't speak, couldn't think, they were too surprised. How was this even possible? Edward always knew Alphonse's body still lived somewhere, but the fact that he was sitting here, _right in front of it_, something about it made it seem too good to be true. Could he…Could he really be able to bring his little brother home?

Truth sat up and walked to the middle of where the blondes sat. "Well, as much fun as I'm having, I think it's time to get to business." It said and turned its attention to Ed. "You shouldn't think you're here free of charge, young alchemist. Not many people come to my Gate, and yet you've come here, what, three times now. At least now you're actually _supposed _to be here." Truth said and its usual grin came at the look of confusion on Ed's face.

"What does that mean?" Ed asked and Truth laughed a little. "Stupid, I mean you're _dying_. Why else would you be here?" It said pointing around the vast area of white. Ed stared shocked. He couldn't die, not yet. He can't leave Alphonse alone, not when he finally found a chance to bring him back. He couldn't leave Winry either, not after promising she will only shed tears of joy next time she cries. He couldn't. Not yet.

"I-I can't. Not yet. I can't leave Al alone, and have everyone be worried sick about me. Al, he needs someone there to lean on, to help carry him through things. He needs his older brother. I can't leave him, not yet." Ed stated and glared at the Truth. Truth just scooted back some and showed Al's body parallel from Ed. "He's right here. You're not leaving him." It said and Ed stared right into Al's eyes, then looked down. "I mean the one back in Amestris. The one that's still living with my mistake. I can't leave him alone while I'm free. I'm sorry." Ed said, keeping his eyes away from Al, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

Al just sighed with a smile on his face. "I told you he wouldn't leave my other half." Al stated and Truth sighed. "I guess you win." It said and Ed looked confusingly between Al and Truth. "What?" Ed asked quietly and Al laughed a little as Truth's grin widened. "We wanted to see if your soul was pure, in order to return your body. Truth believed you would be selfish and finally free yourself from the burden and stay with us." Al said, then Truth took the rest. "And Blondie over here said you were too attached to his soul to leave it, and that you would regret leaving. Looks like he won." Truth said with a sigh.

"Wait, you bargained with my _soul_?" Ed asked and Truth shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time we did." It said and Al nodded. "Yeah, we watch over you and my soul. It gets kind of boring in here, and Truth seems to take an interest in you." Al said. Ed just stared dumbfounded for a moment before Truth laughed. "Your brother here keeps winning though. I only won once or twice." Truth said and Ed just sighed and stated, "I feel all sorts of creeped out right now."

Al smiled sheepishly and Truth just shrugged again. Ed and Al just stared at each other again for a while before Ed heard a high pitched ringing in his ears and he thought he heard someone scream his name. "What's going on?" Ed asked, placing his hands over his ears, only for the sound to grow louder. "Right about time." Truth said and Al looked down, nervously biting his lip. "Time for what?" Ed asked and winced as he felt a short but sharp pain in his chest.

"Like I said, you're dying. It looks like your body finally figured out its soul was missing." Ed stared at the white creature with wide eyes, completely ignoring the ring and pains here-and-there. "No! I can't!" Ed yelled and Truth nodded. "It's not your time either, and so, I'll give you three options." It said and Ed stared at it for a little while before the noise stopped and he felt peaceful for some reason, which only made him more scared.

"What are they?" Ed asked calmly, trying not to mess up his chances. "You can either, return back to your body and stay in the condition you're in and hope for the best, I can heal every injury you have and you'll wake up and continue living, or you can stay here with us until your little brother's soul sees fit to finally join us." Truth told him, not showing the slightest care for his life, but Al was a nervous wreck in front of him. Ed crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at Truth. "What are the costs." He asked sternly and Truth grinned its grin again.

"The first one will only cost a fraction of your soul, just a couple of years off your lifespan, nothing much. The second will cost you one of these," it covered its eyes, then ears, then mouth, the symbol for 'see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil.' "and the third will cost nothing speaking as you're already here."

Ed didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't choose option 3, it would mean Al would be grief stricken and, based on the way Truth said it, will eventually commit suicide. Option one would cost part of his life on a _chance _he might wake up. Option two seemed good, but each of those senses were useful to him, he didn't know how to live without them, but it would mean he could continue his search and _actually _live. He took a deep breath and looked at Truth with determination. "Number two." He simply stated.

Truth grinned and turned to look at Al. "Alright, Alphonse, you pick what he loses." It said and Ed turned to stare at Al, both pairs of eyes glowing with the same fire. "I'm sorry." Al whispered and Ed nodded. "It's okay. I'll see you soon." Ed whispered back and closed his eyes as Al showed Truth his decision. He didn't want to see what he would be missing, so he simply waited until he heard Truth chuckle. "Okay, goodbye, Edward Elric. See you again." Truth said and Ed could feel the tug the arms made from the gate. "Alphonse, I _will_ come back to get you. Just you wait. I will be back!" Ed promised before letting the arms take him.

Al watched as the gate's doors closed and he sighed. "I'm going to miss him." He said. "Oh, come on. I'm still here!" Truth said and Al sighed again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Al was freaking out. He didn't know what was going on. He remembered sitting next to Ed and just thinking, then the steady beep of the heart monitor plummeted until it eventually flat-lined. "Brother?" Al called out softly, hoping this was a joke. When nothing happened, Al started getting scared and he shook Ed a little. "Come on. Stop joking like this." Al said, on the verge of hysterics. "Brother!" Al basically screamed and was forced to back away as the doctors came into the room.

Al stared in horror and Roy walked into the room right at that moment, surprise written all over his face. He saw Al start shaking slightly, so he walked over and placed a hand on his back. "Calm down. The doctors have it under their control now." He said, but Al only stopping shaking a little, glad he had someone here this time. After several times with nothing, the doctors called time and Al collapsed to his knees. Mustang stared in shocked too once the doctors unplugged everything and left. Al couldn't believe this was happening again. This time though, Ed wasn't breathing. He wasn't hanging on a thin line. He left Al alone, he broke his first promise.

Al slowly stood back up about a minute later. Roy just watched as the teen made his way to the chair he was sitting in before and sat down, staring at the pale blonde on the bed. Al just grabbed Ed's hand and sobbed, his armor shaking from the effort at sheading on seen tears. Roy felt his heart tug and break right at the scene. This wasn't supposed to happen. That shortstack was supposed to be awake, the fire forever burning in those golden eyes of his. He was supposed to be up and active, screaming at people for calling him small, or glaring at a cup of milk. This wasn't right.

Roy walked over and just rubbed Al's back in a comforting way, failing miserably to comfort the boy. He knew nothing would, his family was dead. They were all they had, and it's gone. Mustang was about to pull the covers up when Ed unexpectedly gasped loudly and started coughing. The two stared in shock as the teen stirred and slowly opened his eyes. The first object they fell on was Al and he just stared, not saying or doing anything, just stared. Then, Al slowly raised his hand, and slapped Ed right across the face. Roy and Ed were both shocked at the movement until Ed's eyes soften and he smiled, as if he were expecting it.

"I told you not to scare me like that, Brother! I-I thought I lost you for good this time." Al said and just went back to crying. Ed sat up and rubbed Al's cheeks, as if wiping away tears. "What was that, Fullmetal?! Are you trying to give us heart attacks?" Mustang asked and Ed smiled before looking down at his sheets. Something was wrong. Where was the snarky comeback? The 'shut up' he usually received? "Edward?" Roy asked and Ed looked up at his superior.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Al asked and Ed looked at both of them before sighing. He turned his attention back to his brother and smiled softly before reaching to his downed hair and pulling at it, trying to get the others that he wanted to put it up. Al automatically understood and grabbed the red elastic band that was on the table, drawing Ed's hair back carefully, and tying it back in a ponytail.

It was then that Roy realized what Al realized a couple of seconds earlier, Ed lost his voice. Mustang wondered why he suddenly lost it, but decided not to think about it too much before Ed looked dead at him, trying to tell him something. Roy wasn't as good as Alphonse was at reading Ed's face to tell what he wants, but he knew exactly what Ed was thinking at that moment, _why the hell are you here?_

Mustang sighed and sat down at the end of the bed, trying to find a place to relax his shaking legs. "We care about you too, Ed. We just want to make sure you're okay." Mustang told him. _We? _Ed thought, and, as if on cue, Hawkeye walked in with Izumi hot on her trail. Riza stopped in the doorway, shocked but relived to see Ed was still alive, but Izumi just marched her way right up the bed and placed her hand on her hips, glaring at the blonde. "What is this I'm hearing about you dying?! How could you let your heart stop beating and make me worried sick?" She asked, getting calm at the end and grabbing him in a giant hug. When she didn't get a vocal response at all, she stood back up and stared confusingly at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Ed stared at the sheets again. "He lost his voice, we don't know how though." Mustang said and Izumi thought long and hard before her expression darkened and she turned to look at the raven-haired man. "Can you two please let me talk to the brothers in private?" She asked and Roy nodded before standing, Riza dutifully following him out of the room. Izumi turned her attention back to Ed, who was still staring at his sheets. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at him in both concern and discipline.

"You saw it again, didn't you?" she asked and Ed flinched at the harshness in her words. Al stared confusingly at her for a moment before doing the same to Ed. "What do you mean?" Al asked, looking back at his teacher. "Edward, you saw the gate again, didn't you? And you made a deal?" Izumi asked and Ed sat still for a couple of moments before slowly nodding. Then, for the second time that day, he was slapped, only this time by Izumi. Al gasped as the news settled in and Izumi just glared at Ed.

"You idiot, do you know how risky that is?! It could've taken a lot more than just your voice! That was a very bad idea!" She yelled and Ed nodded before holding his hand out for something. Al nodded and ran off somewhere, only to return a couple of minutes later with a pen and notepad. He handed it to Ed, who immediately started writing. When he was done he held it up so both of them could read it.

_It's not like that! It gave me three choices; I chose the_ _best option I could. Then, it let a third party decide what I lose. It was either, my voice, hearing, or sight, so he chose the one that would hurt the least to lose._ It said and Ed lowered his head again after that. "A third party? Who else would be there?" Al asked, and slowly, Ed started writing again. When he was done, he reluctantly held up the pad and it read, _I saw your body Al. It was there! I could've saved you, made you whole again! But I didn't know how. I'm sorry. You chose my fate, and you knew the consequences towards it. That's why you said you were sorry before deciding. You always did say you love my voice. _

Al gasped. He couldn't believe it. His body is still alive?! It somehow knew how to treat Ed with the right choice? B-But how was that even _possible_? Izumi stared before smiling and wrapping her arms around her two boys. "You two really _are_ special. Just, don't ever scare me like that again." She said. They both nodded and Ed smiled. His family was right here, and they will always pull him out of the darkness when he needed them to, and they would be the ones who stick by him. He smiled bigger this time and sighed, relieved. _So, this is the love that only a family can show. I like it. _Ed thought before grabbing Al into a quick hug and Izumi into a bigger one. _Thanks guys…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Truth and Al watched the scene and Al smiled. "It looks like I made the right choice." He said and Truth nodded before sitting down. "If I get anymore items from that boy, I might actually have a body soon." Truth said and Al chuckled a little. "I wouldn't bet on that if I were you." He simply said before turning back to watch the scenes unfold. It was fun watching his brother and his soul on their adventures. He hoped that someday, it will be him along with his soul that will be on those adventures with the brother he respected and loved so much.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fluffiness~! Loves it! Alright, chapter 9! I like how I had Truth act, but I don't like how I sped things along too fast. It seemed to go by too quickly. Oh! And by the way, I am following a PWP _and _TWT story (Plot? What plot? & Timeline? What Timeline?) I'm sorta stuck in how to further the plot, and so I'm kinda just winging it. I've done good so far.

I have a nice Parental!RoyEd&Al, Parental!IzumiEd&Al, and Parental!RizaEd&Al. I just loves me some fluff! Along with cute brotherly moments, this story is just fluff and angst galore! A lot more near-death scares in the future (and not only for Ed, I think he's had enough), and the homunculi are coming here soon (Yays! Envy's coming into the plot!) also, Winry will be here soon too since I need Ed to have all four limbs. Last thing, random craziness stuff is coming with my plot bunnies hoppin' along! Also, this might go on slight hiatus due to my current writer's block, but I'm added a new horror story up here soon for FMA that will probably spark some interests.

See ya guys soon and hope you like the even more angst/fluff filled bonus chapter!


	10. Chapter 95- Bonus Fluffiness!

Bonus Chapter! Just to clarify, this _completely _strays from the story. It's just a side chapter full of flashbacks. It's filled with family fluffiness between the three Elrics. I always love writing about family and the bond within them. It's so cute and loving! Heehee.

Anywho, onto chapter 9.5! My comments will **_(look like this)_** just for clarity. Since it's a bonus chapter, I'm making things like a one-shot/drabble set. You'll see what I mean after reading it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside? Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned. So in the end now what have we gained? Sanctus Espiritus! Redeem us from our solemn hour. Sanctus Espiritus! Insanity is all around us. Sanctus Espiritus! Is this what we deserve? Can we break free from the chains of never-ending agony? Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain? Didn't we let go? Allowed it, let it grow. If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside, it will find its way somehow, somewhere in time. We will remember all the suffering. 'Cause if we fail, it will be in vain. _–Our Solemn Hour by: Within Temptation

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Thunderstorms**

**Ed- 14 **

**Al- 12**

"Hey, Brother?" Al asked to get Ed's attention. Ed just turned his head to look at him, not bothering to sit up. It was raining and his stumps were aching again. The slightest movement with them sent a burning sensation, so he didn't want to even try. "Yeah, Al?" Ed asked and Al looked down at the floor from his position near the wall. "I've been thinking…it's coming close to _that day _isn't it?" Al whispered and Ed thought about it for a moment. Come to think of it, it was getting close.

"Yeah, I guess it is. It was raining that day too, wasn't it?" Ed said and Al nodded. "Too bad we couldn't travel back to Resembool this year. It would've been nice to visit her." Al stated. Ed ignored the pain and he sat up, his long hair brushing his shoulders during the transition. "It isn't too late to get tickets and take the express train to get there sooner." Ed said and Al shook his head. "We still wouldn't make it in time. It's tomorrow, right?" Al said and Ed nodded.

February 24, 1910: the day they broke the taboo of human transmutation (**_if you watched the 2003 version, it said "February, 1910" in the first episode_**). That was tomorrow, and a train to Resembool from Central takes 3 days. Express or not, they wouldn't make it in time. "Sorry we couldn't go this year. I've been busy, and I totally forgot it was getting close to that day." Ed said softly and Al just shook his head.

"No need to feel sorry. It isn't your fault the state has you running around." Al said. Ed looked down at the sheets in a sad way. A couple of seconds later, lightning flashed in the distance and the thunder roared loudly, making both brothers jump slightly. "Man, we're going to have a storm." Al said, voice rising a little because he still had a slight fear of thunderstorms.

Ed noticed the slight change and sighed, offering a small smile. "Come on, Al. Are you still scared of thunderstorms?" he asked and laughed a little. Al just stared at the ground and jumped again as the thunder came again, louder and longer. Ed's smile turned into a look of concern and he tried to stand, only to wince slightly at the pressure on his throbbing left leg. He didn't care and he walked over to his brother.

"It's okay, Al. It's only a small storm. It's not going to hurt you." Ed said softly, sitting next to the trembling suit of armor. Al looked at him slightly until another bolt of lightning lit up the room and the horrid thunder came, making Al yelp in surprise and placed his hands where his ears would've been. "I-I miss mom. She always knew how t-to calm us down." Al stuttered out and Ed simply nodded and whispered, "I know. I do too."

Ed grabbed Al's helmet and brought him down so Al was resting his head on Ed's shoulder. Ed then started gently caressing Al's helmet as if stroking the side of his head. "Shh, it's okay, Alphonse. Calm down. I'm here now, nothing will hurt you." Ed said in a comforting voice, and then he started humming. It was a song their mother used to use to calm Al down during storms like these.

Al looked up, and for a second, he thought he saw his mom smiling softly and holding him close. Lightning flashed again and he saw his mother's face turn back into his brother's. Al just sighed peacefully and huddled closer. Thunder roared again, but he didn't care. He knew his older brother was there to protect him, and a simple storm wasn't going to change that.

**Cry**

**Ed- 12**

**Al- 10**

They both stood in the alley, staring at the bloody wall. The remains of what used to be Nina and Alexander Tucker. They couldn't move. All they could do was stare in horror at the gory sight.

Then, Ed did something he hadn't done in 2 years, he cried. He couldn't hold it back anymore, this was the last straw. She was a sweet and innocent girl that accepted both of them as if they were her brothers. Even Alexander was someone who was fun to hang around with after a long day of studying. They were both great friends, until their crazed maniac of a caregiver fused them together.

Ed couldn't take it anymore, he sobbed until he had nothing left. Al was right next to him, shaking from unseen tears. Then, as if the scene couldn't be more angst filled, it started raining. Not just a drizzle, no. It was an all-out _downpour_. Once he was done crying, that empty numbness was filled with rage and determination.

He didn't know what he was doing at first, but he clapped and slammed his hands on the wall. Nothing happened, but he didn't stop. He kept repeating the same steps over and over until his gloves were covered in gore. Then, he cried some more.

Why wasn't it working? Why couldn't he bring back the half girl, half dog chimera? Why couldn't he help save his little sister? Why? Why was this happening? He wasn't supposed to see anymore death to people he cared about! Not anymore. Then, why? Why was he in this helpless position again?

He was about to clap again until Al grabbed his shoulder. Ed looked up at him with sad eyes until Al simply pointed somewhere near the top of the alley and whispered, "Ed, the Colonel's here."

Ed turned around and saw Mustang looking at him with a grim expression. "What do you think you're doing?" Roy asked and Ed just stared at him with desperation. Mustang walked over to him and looked like he was about to strike, so Ed lifted his right arm in defense. Roy just grabbed the arm and pulled the sleeve down. "Are you really trying to repeat the same mistakes you made before? There's nothing you can do, she's gone." Mustang said sternly.

Ed just glared at him until they both heard a few car doors close and some people walk to the opening of the alley. "It's up to the investigation's team now." Roy said and let Ed go. Ed glared at him for a little longer before running out of the alley, Alphonse following closely. Once Ed stood in the middle of the street, he grit his teeth and let one more tear slip before Al appeared behind him quickly after.

**Injuries****(****_Set after the third flashback in chapter 8)_**

**Ed- 14**

**Al- 13**

After Al arrived at the hospital with Mustang and Hawkeye, all three waited until a nurse came out telling them Ed was awake. All three followed her into a small room that had a giant window near the far left wall and a golden-haired teen lying down on the only bed staring out of said window.

Mustang knocked slightly at the open door to get the blonde's attention and Ed turned his head to stare at them, a small smile coming across his face when he saw them. A bandage was wrapped around his head and they could see some of the bandages on his chest through the thin pale-green hospital wear and the one wrapped around his left arm. He really _was_ in a bad condition.

When they walked over, Edward tried to sit up, but only got halfway before he flinched and laid back down. "Sorry, it's kind of hard to sit up with stomach wounds." Ed whispered sheepishly and Roy just nodded. Riza stayed near the door and Roy stood up while Al took the seat near the bed reserved for visitors.

"You scared me, brother. Don't get that badly injured again, promise." Al said and Ed nodded, reaching his automail arm and hitting a soft fist to Al's chest-plate. "I promise. Sorry guys, if I worried you." Ed said, looking mainly at the worry written clearly on Hawkeye's face. Roy just smirked and said, "It's fine, Fullmetal. I didn't even realize you were gone, seeing how I can barely see you behind my paperwork."

Ed's face turned red in anger before he shouted, "Who're you calling so small he can't even reach the top of a beansprout?!" **_(I got that idea from a picture I saw on Google when I looked up "Chibis". It was Edward jumping to reach the top of a tiny beansprout, only to fail. It was cute!) _**He immediately regretted doing that as his stomach set of a sharp shot of pain and he grabbed it. "Jerk." He mumbled with a smirk. "Brother! You shouldn't push yourself so hard! Do you want to re-open your injuries?" Alphonse scolded in a worried tone.

Ed's smirk turned into a grin. "I'm fine, Al. These wounds were so I could protect you. I'll always wear them with pride." He whispered and looked straight into the red eyes of the thirteen-year-old. Hawkeye and Mustang stared politely at the little exchange and both gave a tiny smile, knowing Edward will stick true to his words.

Al just stared confused for a moment before nodded and sighing. "Honestly, you can get so over-protective sometimes. You know it wouldn't hurt me." He stated and Ed rolled his eyes. "I told you, I wouldn't let him touch you. He was aiming at your blood-seal. I had to act fast, and honestly, I don't regret a thing." Ed said and the two looked right into each other's eyes, one burning with passion and protectiveness, the other with empathy and love. "Thank you." Al whispered after a moment and Ed smiled a genuine smile. "No problem, Al. You know I would do a lot more than that to make sure you're safe." Ed stated and Al nodded.

_That's what I'm afraid of. _Al thought before clearing his thoughts and laughing a little to brighten the mood, putting on his ever-optimistic façade. "I know! And that's why you're a great big brother!" Al said cheerfully, making everyone in the room smile. _Just don't get too hurt for me…please, Nii-San. _Al thought in a whisper.

**Weakness**

**Ed- 15**

**Al- 14**

The two brothers ran into the nearest alley, trying to get the state alchemist killer off their trail. They just saw a Brigadier General get killed by the guy the military calls "Scar", and now he's after Ed. Since Al follows his brother everywhere, he is in trouble too.

The wall exploded next to them and they took off running again. "Why is he trying to kill us?! We haven't done anything _that _bad, have we?" Ed asked, running down the street and trying his hardest not to slip on anything from the previous rainstorm. Al just ran up and slipped into another alley with Ed noticing until Al yanked him in with him. "Watch." Al said and he drew a circle on the ground, building a wall to block out Scar. Ed watched in amusement before patting his brother's back. "Nice job, Al! That should stall him!" Ed said with a grin on his face.

Right when he said that, the wall exploded and Scar came through it, making the two teens run again. A streak of red lightning traveled through the wall on their left and exploded the wall ahead of them, creating a dead end. They skidded to a stop and turned around to face the man slowly creeping up to them.

"Fine. If he wants a fight, let's give him a fight." Ed said before clapping and transmuting his arm into a blade. Al got into his fighting stance and they charged right when Scar did. Ed managed to dodge the first blow, but Al wasn't so lucky. Scar caught the right side of his armor and it deconstructed, sending Al flying sideways into the wall, leaving his right leg and side gone. "Alphonse!" Ed yelled and glared at the Ishbalan. "You son of a-!" he yelled and ran, but was cut off when Scar grabbed his right arm and activated his own arm, blowing the automail into pieces with a sharp _Ring! _of metal exploding, leaving a shocked Edward on the floor of the alley, knocked back by the force of the blow.

Al gasped and tried his best to stand up, only to crumble back to the floor, as Scar started walking his way to his brother. "No! Edward! Edward!" Al yelled. Ed just kept his head down as Scar made his way over to him. "If you kill me, will you kill my brother too?" Ed asked in a defeated tone. Scar just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm only after state alchemists and people standing in my way. As long as he's not either, I won't cause him any harm." Scar said. Ed nodded and sighed.

Al stared in horror as Scar raised his hand and Ed just sat there. "What are you doing, brother?! Run! Don't just sit there! You need to run! We're all we've got! We're all we've got left!" Al screamed. Ed felt his heart wrench at the desperate tone his brother had. _I'm sorry, Alphonse. _Ed thought and closed his eyes as Scar's hand was placed on his head. "No! Brother!" Al screamed. Then a gunshot went off and all three people in the alley looked up to see Mustang holding a smoking gun up in the air, a smirk clear on his face, the space behind him filled with blue uniforms. "That was just a warning." He said.

Scar gave one more glare towards the blonde at his feet before he took off running, creating a manhole to escape in the sewers. Roy walked over to Edward and sighed. "That was a close one, Fullmetal." He said, and Ed just nodded before realization came across his face and he ran to Al. "Alphonse! Please tell me you're okay. Are you hurt?" Ed frantically said, crouching in front of the broken suit of armor. The few officers in the alley watched the scene from the distance, and were honestly all shocked when Al punched Ed right in the face. "You idiot, why didn't you run?!" Alphonse yelled.

Ed sat up, holding his jaw in confusion before he stared at his brother. "If I did he could've killed you." He said and Al punched him again before grabbing the collar of his shirt and making him give him eye contact. "So you decide to die yourself?! That's not very smart of you. What happened to not giving up? To keep living no matter what! You would give it up based on a chance that he _might _kill me?! What kind of idiot does that?!" Al yelled. "Hey! Don't call your older brother an idiot!" Ed snapped back. "Why shouldn't I?! Only an idiot would do something like that!" Al yelled and when he was finished, the arm he was grabbing Ed with fell off. "Aw, great! My right arm broke to! Today's horrible!" Al yelled with a groan.

Ed smiled and laughed a little. "We're really falling apart, aren't we?" Ed said and Al sighed, laughing a little too. "Yeah, I guess we are."

**Strength ****_(Based off of the 3_****_rd_****_ picture in the second opening to FMA) _**

**Ed- 15**

**Al- 14**

"Duck!" Al yelled and Ed did so, just as the man swung a bat right where he was. Ed and Al looked around at the perfect circle of people surrounding them, all looking for revenge. The two jumped into the middle to get a good look. About 30 men were surrounding them, red eyes shining bright in determination. The brothers stood back to back, getting ready to attack if necessary.

"What do they want with us?" Ed whispered. Al turned his head slightly to get at least a little look at him. "I don't know, maybe the same reason Scar does." Al whispered back. Ed nodded and got ready as he saw two people in the front tense up in anticipation. "Ready?" Ed whispered, and Al nodded. "Right." Al said and the two went into battle as a couple of Ishbalans came after them.

By the time Al knocked out 10 men, Ed was already getting tired. Al could see the falter in Ed's steps and the heavy breathing. After Al finished with his half of the 30, he came over to help out his brother, who only took out 5. Al jumped in the way of one of the attacks, catching the man's fist and turning his arm behind his back. Ed looked behind him confusingly, and smiled once he saw Alphonse. "Thanks." Ed whispered before falling to his knees and sitting on his heels for a quick rest.

He wasn't feeling right lately and he assumed it had to do with the fact he wasn't 100% healed from when he was kidnapped only two months ago **_(Ha! I did add something from my story in here!)_**. His rest didn't last long though, because only a couple of minutes later another man came up from in front of him and almost got a hit, had Al not blocked it. Ed sighed and took a deep breath to steady himself before standing up and clapping, transmuting his arm into a hammer. The two didn't want to kill or hurt anybody, but the guys weren't really giving them a chance to avoid it.

"Alphonse! Behind you!" Ed yelled and dodged some guy's punch, only for the same man to grip his braid and yank his head back, getting him in a tight headlock. "Let go of me!" Ed yelled and elbowed the guy in the stomach with his right arm, the guy didn't budge and instead held him tighter, making him gasp for air for a moment. Al stopped short. There was only about two people left, almost one, but the one that had a hold on his brother was going to be difficult to defeat. Al already tried to knock him down, but he was fast and strong.

"Stop right now and come with us. We just want you guys to answer some of our questions." The man said. He had dark hair and his eyes were darker than most of the other Ishbalans. Ed did his best to glare at him from the position he was in, resulting in the man pulling him up so his feet weren't touching the ground at all, making him pant and gasp harder.

"Stop, leave him alone and we'll answer your questions." Al said in a soft voice. Ed stared at him in confusion until Al looked him straight in the eyes, and a sense of realization passed through him. Al was bluffing, he just didn't have a face that could give any hint that he was. A small smirk placed itself on Ed's face before the man roughly shoved him to the ground, making him gasp to regain his lost breath. Al sighed and walked over to the man, the only other man there following in tow to make sure no tricks were made. Once Al reached Ed, he helped him up and the two had a hidden message share between them. Ed nodded and smirked.

"Now what did that military of yours do t-?" the man was cut off as Al punched him hard in the stomach. Ed silently took out the guy following Al and was now at his brother's side again. "We'll teach you what happens when you mess with us." Ed said, a wide smirk appearing on his lips as he wipe some dried blood off his chin from a recent punch. The man simply laughed and stood back up. "You think you can beat me?" he asked **_(let's say his name is Markoln, 'cause I'm tired of say "man")_**. Ed just shrugged and Al told him, "We've already beat 29 of your guys. I can keep this up all day."

Markoln gulped a little before grabbing the lead pipe he dropped and nodded. "All right then, let the fun begin." He said and the first thing he did was duck as Al went to punch him. Markoln side swept and knocked Al off his feet. Al was stunned for a moment until he stood back up. Markoln swung the pipe at Ed, who blocked with his right arm and a small _clang _was heard as metal hit metal. Ed was knocked a little off balance from the attack and Markoln took that as his chance to strike again. The pipe came dangerously close to his head, but Al blocked the attack just in time. "Al, are you ready to end this yet?" Ed asked and Al nodded, mentally rolling his eyes.

They both nodded at the same time and Al punched Markoln in the chin, sending him taking a few steps back in surprise and the force of it, and the brothers took that as their chance to attack. They stood back to back again until Al placed his arms on his hips and Ed jumped slightly, hooking his arms around the space Al made and holding on tightly as Al swung around and Ed kicked the man right in the face with his left foot. Quickly after that, Al bent over slightly and Ed rolled off of his back, landing on his feet before Al turned back around and knocked the man off his feet. Al crouched and gave Ed some footing to jump on when Markoln stood back up. Ed smirked and used the leverage to side kick the man right in the head. Markoln landed on the ground with blood running down his chin and showing that he was unconscious.

"Separated, we're pretty good at fighting…" Ed started and Al finished, "But together, we're unstoppable." The two helped get everyone they knocked out together and called the Eastern military base to inform them that they hadn't checked in yet because they 'ran into some trouble.' The two didn't want the military to learn about what happened, it would only lead to more bloodshed, and neither wanted that. So they just left the people there until they woke up and hopefully went home. Ed smiled and held his right hand in front of him. Al stared confusingly for a moment until Ed stopped and turned it into a fist before grinning and holding it out for Alphonse. "You did great today, little bro." he said and Al laughed a little before hitting his fist against his brother's and saying, "You did too, Nii-San." The smile was clear in his voice.

**Stray****_(Set in the short flashback scene in ep. 13- Fullmetal vs. Flame)_**

**Ed- 6**

**Al- 5**

Edward came back home from the rain sometime around 9:00 at night. Alphonse woke up because he wanted something to drink, and he made his way to the kitchen, only stopping when he heard voices. "Please mom, I can't leave it alone when it's raining so hard." Ed said, keeping his voice low because they both thought Al was asleep.

"I'm sorry, Ed, but you know we can't have a pet running around her." Trisha said shaking her head. Ed's eyes turned pleading as he hugged the wet kitten closer.

Al stared at the scene from behind a half closed door near the kitchen. The rain was still dripping from the little antenna Ed had on top of his head and the room seemed a little too bright for the still half asleep five-year-old. Al didn't care though, he watched as his brother was fighting to keep the small little bundle in his hands. "But, it's still raining. I don't want to send it out now, it'll freeze. It's so skinny, it probably needs to eat. Please, can I help it mom? Just for tonight, until it stops raining?" Ed begged and Trisha sighed before crouching and placing a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"As long as you can take care of it, you can keep it. But don't think I won't send it to the vet if you forget your duties." She said softly a small smile on her face once she saw Edward beam. "Really?!" he asked, she nodded and Ed wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, mommy." He whispered and she smiled again before picking him up. "Let's go find a place for her to sleep tonight, and then get _you _to bed. It's past bedtime." She said, rubbing her nose against his and making him giggle.

Al raced back to his room and got into his bed, trying to act like he was asleep the whole time. From that day on, Alphonse picked up every stray kitten he could find in order to see Edward's face light up that way again.

**Fever**

**Ed- 13**

**Al- 12**

"Brother, if you stay outside in the rain too long, you're going to catch a cold." Al scolded and Ed just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Al. I don't get sick easily. I'll be fine." Ed chided and continued to walk the streets of Central in the pouring rain.

~later that night~

Ed coughed again and Al sighed, wringing out the washcloth. "I told you. Why don't you ever listen to me?" Al asked and Ed just rolled his eyes as Al pressed the cold rag on his forehead. "I don't need to listen to my _kid _brother. I shouldn't need to be told what to do by someone who's younger than me." He said and Al sighed again. "If you don't listen to me, more things like this will happen." Al stated and Ed coughed a couple of more times before taking the rag off and sitting up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Al asked and Ed smiled before suddenly wrapping his arms around Al and placing his hot face on Al's cold shoulder. "You're cold. It feels nice." Ed whispered, leaving Al shocked. Al inwardly smiled and wrapped his arms around Ed as well. "I'm glad I can be of comfort." He stated.

Ed's smile faded and a look of reminiscing fell on his face instead. "You sound like mom. Whenever I tried to do something while I was sick, she always helped me out and scolded me whenever I tried to get up." Ed said softly and Al could hear the faraway tone in his voice.

"I miss her too." Al whispered and subconsciously tightened his grip on his brother. Ed nodded and smiled, not caring about how he was slowly losing air. He didn't want to ruin this moment. They haven't held each other like this since their mom's death about 5 or 6 years ago. When Al loosened his grip a little, Ed just grabbed one of Al's arms and wrapped them back as tightly as he could. "Don't let go yet. I miss this." Ed whispered and Al nodded.

This was a moment both would remember for a long time. Their mom might be gone, Al's body might be destroyed, Ed's limbs might be automail, but nothing has changed in their bond. They were still brothers, and they will forever share that small bond that connects their fates, connects them.

**Hair**

**Ed- 14**

**Al- 13**

Ed got out of the shower in the hotel room they were staying at and sat down on the bed, trying his best to dry off the long gold locks. Al walked over to him and grabbed the towel once the hair was done and was only discarded on the floor. "You should be more careful where you leave stuff." Al said and Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, save the speech, I know. Sorry." Ed said and Al sighed after putting the towel where it was supposed to go.

Al walked back over and saw Ed had some difficulty untangling the knots with the brush. Al smiled inwardly and plucked the brush right out of Edward's hand and sat behind him, gently running the brush through his brother's hair. "What are you doing?" Ed asked. "I saw you having some difficulty and I want to help." Al said and added a little force to get past a knot.

Ed blushed a little at the fact he needed his brother to brush his hair for him, but smile at the nice offer. "Thanks Al. Just don't play with it! I know you love doing that when I least suspect it." Ed said and Al nodded. "Alright, brother." Al said and continued brushing his hair.

Once he was done, Al ran his fingers through the silky mass of gold and sighed. "Even though I'm touching it, I can't feel a thing." Al said and Ed felt a tinge of guilt. He thought about how it was his fault Al was like that and he should be able to feel it.

"Hey, Al, I guess you can play with it. Just this once though!" Ed said and Al's face lit up. "Really?!" Al asked in excitement and Ed smiled. "Yeah, just so you won't do it again." Ed said as a cover-up. The real reason was because he wanted to see that look of pure joy on Al's face. And so, he let his little brother pull, twist, and part at his hair all he wanted, happy that he made his baby brother feel happy in the metal shell he's in.

And whenever Al was starting to feel down about something, Ed would let him play with his hair after he got out of the shower, Al's face lighting up every time.

**Bond**

**Ed- 15**

**Al- 14**

Al ran after that, and he didn't stop running until after the hospital was out of view. Why wouldn't Ed say something? Why couldn't he say that he is real? That Alphonse Elric was a real person, and not just some fabricated memories bound to his 'soul'? Why, unless it was true. He couldn't believe he had actually _hit _Ed though. Sure, they fought all the time, but he had never hit him that hard before. Not only physically, but emotionally too. Al felt his heart break, and so he felt it was only right to break his so called brother's too.

Al couldn't get the sight of Ed out of his mind. He was desperately clinging onto his arm, trying to get him to listen, and Al hit him hard enough to knock him backwards and blood to run down his chin. Even after all that, Ed still stared at him in desperation, trying to get him to see that it _wasn't _a lie, that he _was_ Alphonse Elric, but Al wouldn't listen. Instead, he just ran away, not looking back. Halfway down the alley beside the hospital, he heard Ed scream his name, but he didn't stop.

Now he found himself at the spot he always went to when he was depressed or got in a fight with Ed, the riverbank. There weren't many rivers in Central, but Al found one deep in one of the forests near the outskirts of the city. He sat down right in front of the edge, placing his finger in the running water, wishing he could feel it. Not getting his wish, he sighed and stared at the rushing water. It always seemed to relax him, even if he was super pissed -which didn't happen much- but still, it was a good break.

A couple of hours later, he heard rushing steps crunch behind him and heavy breathing. Al looked up and saw the 15-year-old fraud of his brother. "What are you doing here?" Al asked bitterly, turning his attention back to the river. Ed stopped short and stared at the teen in front of him, surprised at the tone he used. "Alphonse, I-." he was cut off as Al stood up abruptly and glared at him. "You what? Want to apologize for not saying anything? Try to convince me with more lies? It's not going to work anymore! I'm sick of it!" Al yelled and Ed took a step back, staring wide-eyed at the once gentle person in front of him.

"Please listen to me. I-I just want to talk to my little brother again." Ed said, his voice cracking slightly as he looked at the ground, tears shining in his eyes. He was sure of it now. Al hated him, he knew it. "I-I just want Alphonse back. The little brother I care for dearly." Ed said and fell to his knees. Al's glare let up once he saw the sight in front of him. Edward was crying. His brother was _crying. _Something he _never _did. "Brother?" Al asked softly, crouching in front of the blonde. "W-Why won't you believe me, little brother? Y-You're the one I've grown up with for as long as I c-can remember. The one who was b-by my side no matter what. We made a p-promise, remember? To never let a-anything break out bond. So why? Why do you believe I made you up? Do you not remember anything about us? What we s-share? What about mom? Do you think I made her up too? Or the transmutation? Do you _honestly _b-believe I would _ever _do that to you? You are Alphonse Elric, the younger brother I have spent my whole _life _with. The person I would do _anything _for and sacrifice everything just to make happy. Why would I make that up?!" Ed said, finishing by yanking Al down into the tightest hug he has ever given to someone, sobbing onto his metal shoulder.

Al stared at the trembling creature currently embracing him. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Al whispered before returning the tight hug. Ed didn't stop crying, he couldn't. Everything he had been holding in for 3 years came out. After they settled down, Ed backed off and sat back down on the soft grass. "What was it you were afraid to ask me then? What could be so horrible-?" Al started but was cut off when Ed shut his eyes tight and quickly asked, "Do you hate me? After everything I did to you, I would understand if you did." Al stared for a second before shaking his head. "I could _never _hate you brother. No matter what you do." Al said before helping Ed stand up and walking back to the hospital where Ed said he left Winry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Angst galore~! So much hugging! Hehe, I seem to love doing that. I'm a very huggable person, I just love hugging people. It's a way to show them how much you love them and how you'll miss them when they leave. Plus, everyone says I'm soft, warm, and very lovable. Can't help it!

I think it's a little sad that my bonus chapter is longer than most of my actual chapters. It racked up a total of 6,000+ words. So far, chapter 8 is the only longer chapter. That's interesting in my opinion. Well, there you go! And the only reason why Ed's so sensitive in the last one is because of the serum that made him into a girl. Female hormones+ Terrible tragedy= Sobbing mess. Trust me, I know.

Oh! If anyone is wondering why they have a two year difference in the first two, it is because Ed's birthday is supposed to be early February (Feb. 3rd) and Al's is supposed to be around April/May 23rd. So, Ed already had his birthday while Al didn't, leading to a two year difference. Did that make sense?

Jeez, I typed over 9, 500 words today. My wrists hurt!


	11. Chapter 10- Feel

Hey guys! I've had one of the worst couple of weeks ever. I really need to get new friends. Before I get to anything, I have to say something first (like usual :P). Just so you know, I'm not into yaoi anymore. One of my friends and I had a deal that she would find me some really good horror stories (she hates getting scared and hates horror) and in exchange, I try to find her some real good yaoi stories (that's why I was looking for that Elricest one). She's the one that showed me that RoyEd doujinshi *shiver* what has been seen can never been unseen. She dared me to post how much I loved it and other things. Nobody thinks I'm weird for posting those things right? Like I said; I need new friends. She's like my sister though, and she kept up her side. I did too. I'm just saying, I'm not into that stuff anymore.

More bad news for me, I can't go to the convention :( It costs too much money and I am not going to be able to save enough in time. The costumes I want (I wanted one for each day) costs over $100 each and the passes, along with the plane tickets to get there, for 3 people costs a lot. Boo, I'm disappointed. Ah well, there are other conventions too. I can save for next year!

Now that that's over, onto reviews!

Lotrprincess- I know, I did horrible with the details of the story. I'm thinking about just going back and redoing the first couple of chapters. He's turned back into a guy. Remember, Truth said it fixed 'all of his injuries and problems', that's one of the things fixed. Sorry if it wasn't clear, hehe.

Mustang's Inferno- I know, it was unexpected. One of my closest friends (I've mentioned her a couple of times in here) helps me out with ideas and how to further the plot. She suggested that I wake him up after a conversation and deal from Truth. I came up with Al picking his fate though ;P. Yeah, the day they burned down the house was October 3rd, but the day they did the transmutation was in February. I use ideas from both the 2003 anime and Brotherhood/Manga because I love how they both explain things.

Oceanic Moon- Awww, thank you! I hope you don't die because of feels! They usually make me come close too. Lol :) Truth does love to mess with people. I know, I loved it too! I might do another bonus chapter here soon. I'm accepting ideas for another bonus! Whoever wants some of their ideas in the story, just ask me and I'll see if I can write it. :) P.S. Sweet! People say people who play instruments are geeks, I say we're awesome and they're just jealous cause they can't make pretty music :p Evanescence is awesome, isn't she? I love her songs. They're so touching!

Guest- I know, it is pretty sad isn't it? It had to be done for further uses. :'( Ah well! Thank you! I try to trip people up all the time and make them have mixed emotions. It's fun to see how people react to different situations in stories! Glad you like it :)

Valorycruz (chapters 3 and 5)- I had to add your comments into the answering now even though they were a couple of chapters ago because I thought you brought up good points and had some great things to say! :) I know! It was pretty cruel wasn't it? I hope the rest met your criteria as well. Thank you! I'm glad my story is amazing to you! :D

I am a horrible person for my beta reader. I'm so sorry Tarooso! I know you expected me to have given you the chapter for the past 4 chapters now and I haven't, but I need to update when I get the chance and I totally forget to do a lot of things. I hope you don't mind. Gomen'nasai (I'm sorry)! Hehe, I'm learning Japanese, so I'll be saying some.

Last announcement, enter Winry. Without further ado, chapter 10!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_You're too important for anyone. You play the role of all you long to be. But I, I know who you really are. You're the one who cries when you're alone. But where will you go, with no one left to save you from yourself? You can't escape. You can't escape. You think that I can't see right through your eyes, scared to death to face reality. No one seems to hear your hidden cries_. _You're left to face yourself alone. But where will you go, with no one left to save you from yourself? You can't escape the truth. I realize you're afraid, but you can't abandon everyone. You can't escape, you don't want to escape. I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands. Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone? I can hear you in a whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming. Where will you go, with no one left to save you from yourself? You can't escape the truth. I realize you're afraid, but you can't reject the whole world! You can't escape. You won't escape. You can't escape. You don't want to escape. _–Where will you go? **Evanescence**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Winry rushed down the hall to the room she heard her childhood friend was currently residing in. She got the call about 2 days ago, and got onto the first train to Dublith she could. _He broke my automail again?! When will he learn to be less reckless?! They didn't even tell me what happened! They just said 'Edward's in the hospital again and needs new automail,' then they hung up after telling me where he was! What did he do this time?!_

By the time Winry finished yelling in her head, she reached the door. She took a deep breath before slamming the door open and glaring into the room in front of her. She saw a very nervous looking Edward sitting on the bed, an apologetic Alphonse next to him, and two annoyed dark-haired people (whom she recognized as Ed and Al's teacher, and their superior officer) standing either in front of the bed, or near the far wall.

Ed and Al both braced themselves from what they knew was coming next. "_What have you been doing?! _Getting my automail messed up and landing yourselves in the hospital, _again! _When will you ever learn?!" Winry yelled, then suddenly realization hit when she didn't notice a single scratch on Edward's body.

"Wait, why _are_ you here anyway?" She asked, calming down and setting her toolbox down on a nearby desk. Ed looked around the room, asking for someone to fill her in with his eyes. Mustang cleared his throat and stood up fully from his position of leaning on the wall.

"Well, Miss Rockbell, when he was entered he had his automail missing, lacerations on his left arm, right side, and lower abdomen. Not to mention that a mysterious substance caused a rebound in his bloodstream, which lead him into a coma for the past week." Winry gasped at that unexpected information. Mustang just continued, "Yesterday though, his heart stopped and the doctors tried, but failed, to revive him. A couple of minutes after they called time, Fullmetal made a mysterious recovery and all of his previous injuries were healed."

Roy looked at the other three after that, not knowing what the conversation they shared was about. Izumi took it as her turn to speak up then. "It took a little while to figure out, but I managed to just find out the reason behind this 'mysterious recovery'." She stated, air-quoting the last two lines. Winry just stared at her, then to Ed, who was staring at his bed sheets intensely. That was something he always did whenever he felt guilty or didn't know how to explain things.

A moment later, Izumi started talking again. "It turns out he made a deal with the gatekeeper. In order to finally wake up and be healed, he had to lose his voice." Winry gasped again and accidently dropped the screwdriver she was taking out. It made a small _clang _as it fell on the floor. Her and Ed locked gazes for two seconds before Ed looked away, ashamed. She then turned her gaze on Al, who had been silent the entire time, and he just stared at the floor with his hands folded in his lap.

"Y-You're saying that Ed won't be able to talk…ever?" Winry asked in disbelief. Ed grimly nodded and refused to look up from where he was staring. Al decided to stand at that moment and, without saying a single word, walked out the room, politely closing the door behind him. Everyone stared at the door in confusion, until Ed decided to look out the window instead. Nobody knew what was going on between those two, but they knew it was something personal.

Mustang cleared his throat again and pointed to Winry's toolbox. "Don't you have some work to do, Ms. Rockbell? I need to be leaving to do _my _work." He walked to the door and left with a wave of his hand. Izumi sighed and walked to the door too. "I'll go see if I can find Alphonse and see what has gotten into him." She said and left too, leaving the two blondes alone.

Winry stared at Ed a little longer before bending down and picking up her fallen screwdriver. _They never talk to me about what's going on with them, and now it's certain that Ed can never talk about it. _She got back to work and the room was silent other than the occasional sound of tools at work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Al couldn't take it anymore; he just got up and left. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Every _single _thing they listed made Al wallow into himself even more. He could've stopped everything from happening. He could've done _something _to stop that man. Now he couldn't bear to know that Ed had sacrificed yet another thing to the gate for something that Al could've stopped.

It just wasn't fair! Why was it always Ed? Why his brother? If anyone deserved anything, it was Al. He knew he could've stopped the transmutation before it was too late. He knew he could've stopped Scar before he got too close to Ed. He knew he could've stopped that doctor from laying a hand on his brother. He knew he could've stopped all the pain he put him through. It was all his fault.

He _could've _stopped all that from happening, but he didn't. He didn't know _how_ to. He couldn't, and it resulted in his brother hurting. _Why does this always happen? Why am I always too stupid to stop any of this from happening? Ed has done nothing but care for and protect me, but when the time comes, I never seem to be able to help! _

He stopped in his journey once he reached the rooftop and he sat down against the small wall next to the door. He looked at his hands and clenched his fists. _I can never do anything right, can I? _He laughed a little and placed his head in his hands. "I miss you so much, mom. You always knew what to do." He whispered and started to shake from unshed tears of frustration and grief.

After a couple of minutes on the rooftop, he heard the door softly open and close beside him. He didn't even bother looking up, until he heard a soft _pat _as someone sat beside him and he looked up to see Izumi smiling softly as she looked straight ahead. "You two are the saddest pair of brothers I have ever seen." She said softly, then turned to look at Al.

"Teacher, I-I don't know what to do. I can't seem to do anything right. I m-miss my mom s-so much. She always knew how t-to handle situations like th-this." Al stuttered out and Izumi felt her heart tug. Ever since the first time she saw those boys, hanging onto her arm and leg and refusing to let go unless they got what they wanted, she felt a strange connection to them. She assumed since she couldn't have any children- and there these two golden children were, no parents to care for them and a strong resolve to learn alchemy to help out people- that they were probably desperate to get someone to love them again, and Izumi wondered if that somebody might just be her. Seeing Alphonse like this, begging for the mom they had lost a long time ago, she felt like it might help to dig into some of the maternal instinct she always kept undercover.

She wrapped her arms around the teen and gently stroked the side of his helmet, whispering sweet nothings for him to calm down. After a couple of minutes of this, Al stopped shaking, but tiny sobbing noises escaped the armor. "What has you so worked up, Al? This isn't the first time this happened, and Ed's a strong kid. If he can pull through losing two limbs and automail surgery on top of it, he can survive anything." Izumi whispered and Al slowly nodded before curling his fist softly around the skirt of her dress, the same thing he used to do with his mom when he was still a kid.

"Teacher, this is all my fault. I-I can't stop hurting the ones I care about." Al whispered and Izumi stared down at him. She kept forgetting that he was only a fourteen year old kid, and he was as kind as they come. With kindness, comes sensitivity. He just wants a mom he can run to with his troubles, and to be loved in return. Staring at the boy with his head in her lap and fist grabbing her clothes she noticed with full force how young Alphonse Elric really was.

"Al, you know that's not true. If you weren't there throughout everyone's lives, the world would be darker. You are the kindest person I have ever seen, and all of the people who love you know that. What makes you think you're hurting them?" She asked softly and Al started shaking again, the sobbing noises coming louder even though his face never changed.

"Dad left only 2 years after I was born. Mom died shortly after as well. Winry constantly worries and cries for us. Everyone at the office is always worried when we go on missions. I rarely come to visit you and Granny Pinako. And Brother…I can never stop hurting him. Every time he looks at me, he has a sad and forlorn look of guilt and agony. He always gets hurt trying to protect me, even though I can't get hurt. I hate seeing him in the hospital, and now that he's sacrificed _another _part of himself to that stupid gate just to get back to _me_, I can't stop noticing how he looks distant. Like he isn't even there anymore." Al stopped short when more sobs racked his armored body.

Izumi swallowed the lump in her throat. Is this really how Al has felt all this time? Izumi just leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Al's forehead before rubbing his arm gently. "Alphonse Elric, you know we all love you. Ed loves you more than he loves himself. No matter what happens, nothing will change between any of us and you. Your dad is probably off trying to find a way back to you two, and do you think your mother will like to see her youngest son so sad and guilt ridden? No matter how little you visit us, at least we see you and you check in when your stubborn excuse for an older brother doesn't. You don't cause anybody pain, Al. You cause us joy and happiness when we are in our darkest moods, including Ed. Where do you think he would be if you weren't here with him?"

She smiled again as Al laughed a little and nodded. "I guess you're right, Teacher. You always are." Al sat back up and looked Izumi in the eyes before giving her a hug. "Thank you. You were always there for me like my mom was. I don't know where _I'd _be without _you_, Teacher." Al whispered and Izumi smiled before she pulled out of Al's grasp and stood back up. She held out her hand with a smile. "C'mon, Al. I'm sure everyone is waiting for you to get back."

Al grabbed her hand and they walked back to Ed's room together, that moment forever sketched into their memories.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Winry finished re-attaching the new automail (and Ed got over the initial pain of it) Ed was about to go run after Al to apologize for whatever he did wrong, but Al and Izumi walked in right when he sat up. Ed visibly relaxed and silently sighed when Al came and sat at his usual spot next to Ed's bed.

"Al! Where did you go?" Winry asked, pulling up a seat beside him. Al just stared at his hands for a moment before he suddenly grabbed both of Ed's hands, squeezing slightly. Ed looked a little confused, and so did Winry, but Izumi just smiled and watched the scene unfold from her place at the door.

Al just stared at the mixed-matched hands and sighed before lifting Ed's right arm up and examining it. Both of the blondes sat completely confused as Al just moved the arm around before finally letting go and Ed dropped it to his side. Al just grabbed Ed's left hand and placed it on top of the right. Al just sat silently as he started to direct Ed's fingers to do the same thing he was doing a moment before. Once he was done, he let go again and stared directly into Ed's eyes.

"You can feel how cold my hands are to you, but to me, it's like your hands are the same thing. It's not unless I really concentrate that I feel a difference in the weight. To you, losing the feeling in your arm and leg are nothing, but when you actually feel the contrasts of skin and metal, you can see where things are wrong and shouldn't be." Al said and grabbed Ed's right hand again, then his left, and placed them both in front of Ed's face, showing him the differences.

"No matter how much you argue about not caring for your own limbs, I know you miss it. You miss the feeling in you right hand when you touch something. You miss feeling light instead of having heavy metal weights drag you down. I can see it in your eyes. I can see past every mask you put on, Brother. I can see the pain, the guilt, the anguish, the pity, but I also see hope, and determination, and genuine happiness. You miss having a normal body, and every time you look at me, you feel guilty for thinking that two limbs contradicts losing a whole body, but it does." Al led Ed's arms to his chest-plate and moved them around so he could feel around the armor.

"You can only feel half of it, and it pains you that you can't feel anything at all in the other one. I can see it, so stop trying to lie. I may not have a body to feel temperatures, pain, or even hunger, but I can still feel the emotional pain. And it hurts, Brother. It hurts to see you like this. To see you beating yourself up and acting like you don't care at all about yourself. Do you have any idea how much it hurts when I see you cry? When I see you hide the pain and bury it deeper into you? It hurts a lot, and I don't like it." Al whispered the last part, then kept Ed's left hand over the left side of Al's chest-plate and the other hand over the left side of Ed's chest.

"I may not have a physical heart in this body, but I do somewhere. I can't feel the warmth of others, can't feel their heart beating, but you can. But, can you feel anything with me right now? Can you even feel your own?" Al asked softly. Ed stared politely at Al, then slowly shook his head. Al nodded in return. "I can see how much that pains you, Brother. It's all in your eyes. I can see you long to feel again, to let _me _feel again, but how are you going to do that if you keep getting yourself hurt? Please, can you let me help you? We're in this together, and I will get your arm and leg back. I'll let you experience the joy of being able to feel again and not get hurt because of me again."

Al finally finished talking and stood back up. Winry watched with wide eyes as Al started to walk away again, but before she herself could stop him, Ed held out his left hand and grabbed Al's hand. Al turned around and Ed smiled before placing Al's hand over his heart. Ed closed his eyes and placed his head on Al's forearm before mouthing the words, _You're still warm. _Winry smiled widely as her eyes got a little blurry with joyful tears. Izumi smiled again in the doorway and Al smiled on the inside. It was rare to see Ed act so calm and genuinely smile, but when he did, it was only for Alphonse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alright! There was my sorry excuse of a chapter 10! I wanted to show Al's side of the angst of the series. He constantly says throughout the series whenever Ed blames himself for what happened that it was a team effort and he could've stopped it. So, I used what I had (along with some ideas from the animes) and ta-da! Enter angst-Al!

Also, I love how Izumi is with the boys and how she always acts a little nicer when they're around (especially in the 2003 anime), and she states that sometimes she looks at them as the sons she could never have, and so I brought in Motherly-Izumi! I now just noticed something; I think this is the first chapter where it was mainly Al-centered. Look at that~!

Well, that's all I gotta say. Sorry about the delay and short chapter, but I'm forcing through a bad writers block, so this is the best I could do. Until next time my fellow readers~!

**Short Bonus: Sneak Previews of Future Events!**

_-Envy came closer to the cornered blonde with a devious smile. "You know you can't run now, Fullmetal Pipsqueak."_

_-Ed reached as far as he could before his arm broke off completely. He couldn't give up now, not when they were so close. Not when Al was in this much danger._

_-"What are you going to do now? There's no one left to go running to. Your family is dead, and there's nothing more you can do about it." Lust whispered in his ear, but he refused to believe it._

_-'No, this can't be happening. Things were finally going right, we were so close! So why, why did this have to happen?! He's not gone! He can't be! He's my only brother, what am I supposed to do without him?!'_

_-The two finally made their way into the peace they had finally wanted for so long, but something was off. It just seemed too good to be true. They couldn't have actually won, could they? Then, how do you explain this?_

_-Mustang sped off as fast as he could towards the battle that was taking place. He just hoped he could make it in time before something terrible happened. He didn't know if he could take any more of it. He was tired of being helpless and watch the people he cares about die in front of him, not anymore._


	12. Attention

Hey guys. I'm sorry to say that this is not an update. Well, it is, but it isn't. -_- That didn't even make sense to me. *sigh* Alright, here's the news.

I am giving this story up for adoption. If anyone wants to take the story for me I would love to see what you come up with. I'm sorry for anyone who wanted to see me continue it, but I've hit a major writers block and my best friend isn't helping me out any (her dares gave me most of my ideas for this baby). She's basically my muse :) So, just ask me if you want to continue it. First come, first serve. Nah, not really. I'll choose who I think will give this baby a great plot (unlike me who threw in a bunch of random junk together and called it a story).

My only request for the writer-to-be is that you think through what you're going to do before you do it. That gave me a bunch of horrible blocks since I didn't do that. I would like to announce that this story has gotten over 4,000 reads and I love you guys so much for that :) It made me so happy to read my inbox or look at the traffic graph and see a new follow, review, or read. Thank you guys so much!

Thank you for the following people for following and favoriting. **MissMaraudersMap, Movingdisaster, Oceanic Moon, Sayichi, Otakgirlyy, Lovelessfighterbeloved1, Tarooso, Ami Holmes, HakuHunterNatural, Mustang's Inferno, SkySkyXAnime, Sherlocked1994, SapphireClaw, Zaftwin, Bountyhuntermjs, Kok0roxGuardian, TwinkieHunt, ScarMaskWarrior, Purp-lex16754, Superstoyboi124, Syaoxsaku1997, Maddiepc238, BlueEyedAlchemist, , SapphireBlue82, WithBurningApathy, MidnaWolf, Elric2007, FwooshEye, SaberOfCoxai, Featherstone180, Lotrprincess, Gpianist, Toscacat, Oreothemutt, Sunnykinz24, Phoenix's Flamel Cross, InsanitysShadow, Jmtothemusic, Firefly264, Nahelo, Valorycruz, CreamsTheDream, RonAndKim, FMAXorcist, ReenaKanda, K1tt1, Emmazelda, MeiTenshiDarkAngel, CookieKittys, and various guests! **

Without you guys I wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you all so much! :'D Alright, so if anyone wants to adopt this baby then remember to ask. I would love to see what you guys have in mind. Goodbye everyone!


End file.
